Falling From The Light
by Ani-maniac494
Summary: The sequel to “Slipping Into Darkness.” Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well. Chapter 11 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :) This first chapter begins as a flashback during "Slipping." The next post will take place around the time ANH would have occurred.

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

_Eighteen years before the events of "Falling From The Light"... _

Darth Sidious walked the halls of his citadel on the deep core world of Byss, his black robes making him indistinguishable from any other shadow, the passageways silent aside from his steady footfalls. The few he had allowed to remain here as servants knew that any infraction of noise would be severely punished. This was, after all, his place of rest, the one place in the galaxy in which he had no need to cloak his presence from the meddling Jedi. Here, he was free to revel in the darkness, to embrace the fury his power demanded, and here, his greatest plans were brought to fruition.

For many years, Sidious had used this sanctuary of the Dark Side to study paths to immortality, to learn the secret of defeating death itself. He had felt that he was growing closer to accomplishing his goals, and dreamt that one day soon the Jedi would be gone, and he alone would rule the galaxy forever. No one would dare to oppose him.

But all of that had changed when he saw the boy. _The boy. _Anakin Skywalker, the precious "Chosen One", the embodiment of an age old prophecy. Few could have guessed the role which the disheveled slave from Tatooine would play, but Sidious had known from the moment he had laid eyes on him. The boy was powerful… and he was a threat to everything that the Dark Lord had striven to accomplish.

So, understanding that the "Chosen One" had been created by the Light specifically to put an end to the Sith's goals, Sidious began devising a way to direct the prophecy in his favor. The strategy he had created was one of sheer brilliance. If the child were to be a great force for good, then surely, he could become an even greater force for evil.

It was with this reasoning that Sidious began to slowly weave his way into the boy's life, offering him council and encouragement, gaining his trust, and slowly planting the seeds which he would later reap in order to make the boy his. Using the guise of Palpatine, the Sith began to subtly encourage the unease and stirring anger he sensed in the former slave. Over the years he had watched the child of prophecy grow into a strong young man, and an incredibly powerful Jedi.

And then had come the war. It was essential to the Dark Lord's plans, the dissention it created allowing him the perfect opportunity to seize power. But at the same time, it had proven to be the ideal device to shape his young charge, to hone his rage and aggression. It caused the flickering shadows which Sidious had sensed in Anakin to strengthen, until they became a simmering darkness that ever lingered just below the surface, awaiting release.

Sidious had sensed that it was almost time for him to make his move, to claim his prizes, both the galaxy and the Jedi's precious "Chosen One." But, just as he was about to play his hand, he had felt the current of the Force shift. The tides which had once moved in his favor, suddenly became eddies of confusion and uncertainty. Attempting to understand what had caused such a change, the Sith Lord plunged deeply into the energy field that bound all things, and searched for an answer.

Reaching into the endless abyss of the Dark Side, he found the reason for the altered course of the future. The boy was going to be sent a vision by the Light. It would reveal the truth of Palpatine's identity, as well as the fate which awaited him, and those he so foolishly cared for. Then, the "Chosen One" would have the chance to prevent all of those events from taking place, and would come to confront the man whom he had once held in high esteem as friend and mentor.

Sidious knew that Anakin would arrive with every intention of killing him. And though he loathed to admit it, he knew full well that the boy might succeed. As a result, Sidious had begun to prepare for such a scenario.

He had always been wary of the "Chosen One," realizing how dangerous it was to attempt to reshape a prophecy. His plan, though meticulously thought out, could yet fail at any moment. So, while Anakin was still a naïve young man, the Dark Lord had begun a project that he felt would allow himself to emerge victorious from any contest with Skywalker. Utilizing the cloning technology which he had been exploring as a possible means for prolonging his life, he began devising a way to create the perfect warrior, a creature able to counter all of the "Chosen One's" strengths, and exploit all of his weaknesses.

It was the successful result of this experiment that was Sidious' destination this day as he moved through the endless corridors of his hidden base. At the end of a narrow hallway bathed in blackness, he came to a small chamber. Pausing for a moment to call on the Force and awaken the mind of the creature sleeping within, Sidious stepped across the threshold.

He smiled, but his expression held no warmth, merely a dark satisfaction. He gazed about the confines of the small cell which he had entered, assessing the various pieces of equipment and monitoring devices that surrounded one of his greatest achievements. Then he stepped toward the center of the room, his focus upon a large cylindrical object: a stasis chamber.

Peering into the vessel, the Dark Lord could easily discern the features of a creature which appeared to be human. In fact, the visage he saw could only be described as beautiful, and clearly female, with high cheek bones, full lips, and pale skin. Yet even now, with her face covered in shadow, it would have been clear to any observer that she was not a product of nature. Something in her countenance suggested incredible power, and extraordinary grace beyond that of any natural occurrence.

Sidious' smile grew as he traced the outlines of her face in what could almost be considered a paternal way, but the woman did not react to the gesture, her eyes remaining closed and unmoving, the stasis chamber keeping her body from realizing consciousness. Yet her mind, her _spirit_ was completely aware. The Sith could sense her reaction to his presence, the rush of dark energy filling the small space in seconds as she welcomed her Master.

A laugh escaped the lips visible beneath Sidious' hood, the irony all too delicious for him not to savor, as he considered the nature of the woman before him. He had sent his servants to the farthest reaches of the galaxy to acquire the various DNA samples that completed her genetic makeup, even using DNA from the creatures known as ysalamiri, animals capable of blocking one's connection to the Force. She, of course, possessed that same ability, and Sidious knew she would make her genetic ancestors proud, alluding her Force-sensitive adversaries just as they did. But the core of her genetic template, the source of her power, was the DNA which the Dark Lord himself had obtained: that of Anakin Skywalker, the "Chosen One."

The enhancements which Sidious' scientists had made, including a rapid healing capacity and an inability to feel pain, ensured that she was a formidable warrior, and the inclusion of Anakin's genetic strands guaranteed that she was as strong in the Force as he was.

Aside from Sidious himself, she was, in all likelihood, the only other being in the galaxy who could hope to best the young Jedi Knight. And _that_ was precisely the purpose of her existence.

The Sith Lord had originally conceived of her creation as a means of controlling Skywalker once he had pledged his loyalty to his new Master. After all, the boy was volatile and unpredictable as it was, and those traits would only increase once he accepted the Dark Side.

Sidious had thought that with his ultimate warrior, this incredibly powerful and unquestioning servant, he could continue to dominate the "Chosen One". That way, should the boy ever try to betray Sidious and assume his place as Master, he would find himself facing an adversary unlike any other.

The Dark Lord had hoped that Skywalker wouldn't turn against him until long after the Sith's goals had been realized, as the boy would be invaluable. And though Sidious' creation was utterly loyal and strong in the Force, she was designed purely to serve, not to command. She could never take a place at her Master's side, could never become a true Sith.

However, if Skywalker never fell, and instead fulfilled the prophecy as he was meant to, the Dark Lord's plans for the woman would no longer matter. Sidious had thought of several ways that he could still turn the situation with Skywalker in his favor, using the boy's own fears and doubts to sway his thinking; to fully convince him that his true enemies were the Jedi. But this tactic was far from fool proof, and Sidious had returned to his Dark Side sanctuary to prepare for what would be one final strike.

_Child, _he called through the Force, smiling once again as he felt his creation's presence rise in answer, _I am threatened. Anakin Skywalker may yet defeat me. _He felt girl's essence stir, then continued. _Should I die at Skywalker's hand, I order you to awaken, and hunt him down. Make him suffer. Take his family, and break his spirit. Then, and only then, will you kill him. _

The woman before him answered through the Force, accepting the command without question or hesitation. _Yes, my Master. _

The Dark Lord allowed himself one last small laugh, the sound echoing in the space around him, then turned to leave. He needed to return to Coruscant to resume his role as Chancellor, and continue the work of turning the boy. But, should he lose his life in the process, he would not be denied his revenge…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_It was always dark in the small chamber. Light never touched any portion of the room, its presence seemingly unwelcome. In truth, the being who's entire existence had been spent there had never once seen the rays of a sun; she had merely learned of them from her Master. He was all that she had ever known. _

Day after day, she lay, awaiting the time when the great Dark Lord would call for her service. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. But things were about to change, this she knew. She could sense the shifting currents of the Force, feel old futures unravel and alternate pathways form just as quickly.

Thus, when a blinding flash of intense energy swept through the plains of her conscious mind, and she felt her Master's presence ripped away, indeed she understood that her time had come.

She would need to prepare to fulfill her Master's last orders. And when she was ready, when she knew she could not fail, she would kill Anakin Skywalker. She would make him suffer, make him pay.

_With that last thought,_ _she had drawn upon the Force, calling on all of the power she possessed, the energy she drew into herself quickly overcoming the sedatives in the stasis chamber. And, for the first time, black, inhuman eyes snapped open and gazed upon the world…_

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you. Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

**Finally, I have to of course ask you to review. Since it seemed to work so well the first time… :D **

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :) This first chapter begins as a flashback during "Slipping." The next post will take place around the time ANH would have occurred.

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

18 years later, the present…

Padmé Amidala Skywalker gazed out at the Coruscant skyline. Night had long since blanketed the city, but as was always the case on the galactic capitol, the blackness was disrupted by never ending streams of traffic and the glow of neon lights. Still, Padmé was content to stand and watch the scene before her, wondering at the passengers and destinations of the various ships and transports. Though, if she were truly honest with herself, she would admit that she was watching for one ship in particular: Anakin's starfighter.

He had been sent to the Outer Rim, and the mission had taken far longer than expected. Altogether, he had been gone for nearly a month. Certainly, Padmé had grown used to being apart from him for periods of time, and she understood why it was necessary. His duties a Jedi couldn't be changed, and she did not wish them to. She was proud of her husband, and her children as well, for their service as Jedi. But that didn't make her miss them any less when they were away, nor did it stop her from worrying.

She wondered what she was going to do when Luke and Leia were knighted. It was bad enough now when they left with their Masters on assignment, but at least Padmé knew that Obi-Wan and Bant were there to keep them safe. However, as both were about to turn eighteen, they were not far from knighthood themselves, and that meant solo missions. And, if they were anything like their father, which Padmé knew they were, they would have a penchant for getting into trouble. But then again, Padmé thought with a rueful smile, their mother didn't exactly have the best record for avoiding danger either.

In an instant, Padmé's amusement faded as a cold breeze swept over the balcony, reminiscent of a foreboding chill. She tightened her robe around herself in an attempt to ward off the wind's effects, and contemplated going back inside. She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep, but at the very least she could finish some work.

A ghost of a smile played upon her lips once more as she considered the large stack of data pads on her desk. It was ironic that she had always thought she would retire from public service when she had a family, but now that the children were older, her work load had only increased. She supposed though, that she should have expected being so busy when she had been appointed Head of Diplomatic Relations for the Republic.

She loved her job, as it gave her the chance to strengthen the ties between the many worlds of the Republic, and to hopefully prevent the kind of problems which had led to the Clone Wars. But, she had certainly seen enough paperwork to last a lifetime, and it meant she had to travel often, sometimes leaving her unable to be home when Anakin returned from a mission. She hoped that wouldn't be the case this time, since she was scheduled to go to Corellia in two days.

With this in mind, she decided to remain on the balcony, watching for Anakin's ship. As another breeze caught her robe, she called to Threepio, asking him to bring her cloak.

A few minutes later, Padmé was still gazing at the night sky when she was surprised to feel a pair of powerful arms gently wrap a cloak around her, then move down around her waist to pull her closer. Joyfully realizing who it was, she closed her eyes and smiled, relaxing into the embrace, then turned to look up at her husband.

Anakin smiled back, then bent down to whisper, "Are you an angel?"

Padmé's smile broadened at his words, and a mischievous spark lit her eyes.

"I don't know," she answered, "Are we angels allowed to grace _mere mortals_ with our presence?"

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On how beautiful the angel is." Anakin moved to kiss her, and Padmé quickly drew her arms up around his neck, reveling in the fact that he was finally home with her once more. As Anakin stepped back, he brushed his hand down her cheek, and added, "I happened to have found the most beautiful angel of all."

Padmé smiled once more, and they kissed again, the world seeming to fade away. Finally Padmé drew back, and for a moment simply looked up at her husband.

Though older, Anakin still looked much like he had during the war. His dark blond hair still fell close to his shoulders in typical Jedi style, and he had never grown a beard. He still wore a black glove over his mechanical hand, despite the fact that a few years earlier, when the technology had advanced, he'd had the metallic hand replaced with a much more realistic looking one. When she had asked him why he still wore the glove, he had answered that it served as a reminder of the price of the Dark Side. His dark blue eyes still shown with the same intensity she remembered, but at the same time, she could see wisdom in them as well.

Padmé smiled again. "Welcome home," she said softly.

"Thank you," he answered in the same hushed tone. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Padmé looked at him for a moment longer, then feeling a sudden glimmer of mischief return, she added, "You don't look a bit like Threepio, though."

Anakin laughed. "No, I suppose I don't. I caught him just before he stepped out here, and I couldn't resist the chance to surprise you."

"When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. I had to give my report to the Council immediately. I would have been here sooner, but I was given a message that Bail Organa wishes to meet with me in the morning."

Padmé nodded in understanding about the delay then looked up once more.

"Do you know what Bail wants to speak with you about?"

"I am not sure, but I was told it could be very important."

Padmé's brow furrowed momentarily, but the expression quickly faded as she snuggled closer to her husband and smiled

"I am just glad you're here."

Anakin pulled her closer once again and said seriously, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anakin awoke to see light streaming through the windows of the apartment, the rays causing golden highlights to appear in Padmé's normally dark curls. For a time, he simply lay next to his wife, reveling in the peace he felt, a sense of completeness that he only found at her side. She was, as always, his angel, the one who made him whole, and he had missed her greatly for the month he had been away. He turned for a moment to simply watch Padmé as she slept, burning the image of her beauty into his mind once again, as he had done countless times before.

She was incredible as she always had been, her long chocolate locks tumbling loosely around her face, a few strands resting lightly on her neck. Her eyes were closed, and her long lashes seemed to cast small shadows on her cheeks in the light of the room. To Anakin's eyes, the years seemed to have barely touched her.

Smiling once more at his sleeping wife, Anakin bent down to kiss her cheek gently. Then, not wishing to disturb her, he quietly slipped from the bed. He walked to the closet to gather his tunic and robes, then moved silently towards the fresher. He paused briefly as he passed the mirror, looking once again at the scar that ran the length of his side; the ever present testament of his battle with Sidious.

Though he tried not to dwell on the past, he often found himself thinking of the events that had nearly cost him everything. The realization of what he had almost become was still a painful one, though over the years it had become a dull ache within his heart, rather than a sharp, stabbing torment. But in a way, he was grateful for the scars he carried, both physically and mentally. They were a reminder of what the Dark Side had almost taken from him, a reminder to be grateful for every moment of joy, and every blessing in his life.

Turning back to look at his sleeping angel once again, and smiling at her beauty, Anakin continued to get ready for his day. He showered quickly, dressed, and ate a smallbreakfast. Then, still being careful not to wake Padmé, he left the apartment.

Though it was early, the streets of Coruscant were already busy, and beings from every corner of the galaxy filled the walk ways. Anakin would have rather taken a speeder to his meeting with Bail Organa, but the former Chancellor's office wasn't far from the apartment he and Padmé shared. This made walking seem more practical… if not more preferable. But, moving quickly through the crowd and using the Force to find the open spaces in the throng of beings, Anakin at least made good time.

He walked through the door of Bail's office, taking a moment to gaze at his surroundings. The décor perfectly reflected the personality of the man within, and much of the furniture was adorned by Alderaanian designs, yet simple in style. Anakin noted that Bail's secretary had yet to arrive, however he knew that the politician had most likely been there for some time.

Once Bail Organa had served the maximum number of terms as Chancellor, the senate had unanimously elected him Chief of Security for the Republic. His experience during the war, and his proven leadership ability, made him the perfect choice, and Anakin suspected that his swift appointment was a new record for the often slow moving body of the senate. Bail took his job very seriously, and worked hard to manage the decommissioned clone army, the security forces of various worlds, and the now ever-growing Republic Academy.

Anakin's suspicions of the former Chancellor's whereabouts were confirmed when he hear the familiar rustle of data sheets. He moved further into the space to stand in the doorway of Bail's private office, but the older man was so absorbed in his work that he didn't even notice the Jedi's arrival.

Anakin cleared his throat. Bail looked up, revealing features that still spoke of nobility. His hair, once dark black, was now mostly gray, and the lines around his eyes seemed a testament to the weight of his responsibility. But when he looked up and smiled, years seemed to lift from his visage.

"Anakin," he said still smiling, "I wasn't expecting you this early."

"Yes, I know. But I was hoping you wouldn't mind seeing me now."

"Certainly not," Bail assured, motioning to the seat across from him. "Please, sit down."

Bowing his thanks, Anakin walked into the small office.

"How is Padmé?" the former senator asked. "I am afraid I have had little free time to pay her a visit."

Anakin grinned. "Just as busy as you are."

Bail laughed. "I imagine so. Though my dear wife insists that if it is possible to work one's self to death, I will be the first to find out."

His smile faded as he grew more serious. "But, speaking of work…" He bent down to pull a large file from his desk. "This was brought to my attention a couple weeks ago, by the Corellian Security Director."

The name of the core world sparked Anakin's interest further, knowing that Padmé was to travel there tomorrow for a meeting with the Corellian senator. He listened intently as Bail continued.

"For the past few weeks, there has been a string of murders in the capitol city of Coronet. Normally, a case such as this would be handled by Corellian officials, but they have found something very strange in the course of their investigation."

Anakin felt a cold sensation sweep through him at the former Chancellor's words, but the feeling left as quickly as it had come, and the Jedi Master's attention was drawn back to the conversation as Bail handed him the file.

"Each of the victims appears to have been killed by some sort of energy weapon, as their wounds seemed to have been cauterized almost instantly."

Anakin looked up, startled. "You think the weapon might be a lightsaber?"

"Yes, or something similar. But that isn't what I was referring to. At each crime scene, they have found a hand print in blood. Since the victims wounds are cauterized, they believe the blood to belong the killer. They took a sample from each site, and ran it through the Republic database, searching for a match."

"And did they find anything?"

"They found a partial match, yes." Bail hesitated, as though he were reluctant to continue. "However, the results were very odd. The DNA appears to have been altered in some way, which is strange enough considering that the Republic strictly controls any and all genetic manipulation. But what is even more puzzling, is the partial match contained within the DNA itself."

"Why do you say that?" Anakin asked, feeling a frigid sensation sweep through him once again.

"Because, Anakin, the DNA matches yours."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was dark in the alleyway, the light of Corellia's capitol seemingly unable to penetrate the corridor. But the darkness didn't effect the being who stood alone in the passage; rather she seemed to belong there, appearing as a mere extension of the shadows. She was beautiful, her pale skin almost ghostly in quality, her features still as carved ivory. Straight, raven hair fell to her waist, blending seamlessly with the black robes she wore.

She turned to walk back down the alley, moving with an ease that suggested strength beyond that of a normal human, her footfalls utterly silent. Finally, she stopped, bending down to peer at the object of her curiosity.

He was, or rather _had been_, a man she had seen walking in the darkened streets earlier that night. Seeing he was alone, and that no one was near enough to him should he cry out, she had struck. As with all the of others, he hadn't been able to fight back, his fate set the moment she had laid eyes on him.

The young woman looked down at his unmoving form, her posture suggesting puzzlement, yet her eyes remaining utterly devoid of emotion, rivaling the coldness of space itself. Once her curiosity had been satisfied, she straightened, and withdrew something from the folds of her robe: an ancient, wickedly curved knife, with an intricate design adorning the handle. It was a dead blade, using no energy when it cut as a vibroshiv would have, but that was what she needed to accomplish her task.

Raising one hand, she quickly brought the knife across her palm. Though the cut was rather deep, her expression showed no pain. Quickly, she walked to the wall behind the fallen man and pressed her hand against it. After a few seconds, she withdrew her hand, taking another moment to observe the print left behind.

Then she moved her gaze back towards her now-injured palm, watching without emotion as the already healing wound finished closing. Finally, the injury vanished completely, as though it had never been.

Glancing once more at the scene before her, assuring herself that her Master would be pleased, the young woman slipped the blade back into her robe, and faded silently once again into the night.

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

Anakin stood next to his wife in the shadow of her Nubian cruiser, on one of the many landing platforms dotting the galactic capitol's busy space port. The rays of Coruscant's sun were reflected by the silver finish of the craft, making it stand out clearly against the dulled surfaces of the various buildings. Ships of every description passed by, the roar of their engines a constant companion to the breeze from the departing transports. Anakin's own Republic cruiser sat on a near-by platform, scheduled to leave within minutes after Padmé's. His mission would be taking him to Corellia as well.

"I wish we were able to travel there together," he said, unable to keep the touch of sadness from his voice.

His wife nodded.

"I wish we could as well, but I'm afraid that the Corellian senator might find five Jedi arriving with me a good enough excuse to bring a charge of intimidation against the Republic."

Her comment brought a small smile to his lips, a spark of mischief growing within him.

"Politicians," he said, sighing dramatically.

Padmé's smile grew at his tone.

"We're not _all_ bad, you know."

"Well… I suppose you do have a few redeeming qualities," he finally admitted with a grin.

A beautiful laugh tumbled from her as he bent down to claim her lips with his own. Padmé wrapped her arms around his neck, and Anakin drew her closer to him. They held each other, simply content in each others arms, then reluctantly parted. It was growing late, and they were both needed elsewhere.

But as he pulled back, thinking of his own assignment, Anakin couldn't stop the troubled expression that crossed his features. Once he had relayed all that Bail Organa had told him about the murders, the Council had quickly decided that an official investigation was needed. And, because Luke and Leia were two of the most advanced Padawans, the Council had suggested that they go as well, along with their Masters, Obi-Wan and Bant. Anakin had agreed, knowing that since the mission involved him so personally, his two stubborn children would probably have insisted on going anyway.

But, though he was grateful that his family's usually separate duties were taking them to the same world, he was troubled that someone had gone to such great lengths attempting to frame him. If that was their goal, then they had failed, as Anakin himself wasn't a suspect, having been on assignment in the Rim when the murders began. But, the crimes still left him with a deep sense of unease.

"What is it?" Padmé asked, seeing his unsettled look. Anakin focused his gaze to find her brown eyes filled with concern. He managed to smile once more, and shook his head, hoping to dispel her worry.

"This mission just has me on edge," he said, glancing down, attempting to regain some of the ease he had felt earlier. "After all, it isn't every day you learn that your DNA has traveled places you haven't."

Padmé nodded, a small smile touching her lips at his words, yet the expression didn't truly reach her eyes.

"Just promise me that you will be careful," she said quietly.

Anakin nodded, and brought his hand up to brush aside one of the loose curls which framed her face.

"I promise."

He bent down to kiss her once more, sealing his pledge with his love. He wished they could have stayed like that forever, but knowing it was impossible, Anakin finally stepped back. Padmé too, seemed reluctant to leave the embrace, but slowly turned to her waiting ship.

"I'll see you soon," she told him with a small smile.

Anakin nodded in reply then watched as she walked to the ramp of the transport, her dark blue senatorial gown and traveling cloak billowing around her as she disappeared inside the ship. He waited for the ramp to retract before stepping onto the bridge leading to another platform, the sounds of the Nubian transport's engines echoing behind him.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few minutes later, Anakin stood aboard his own craft just above Coruscant's atmosphere, his arms folded across his chest, his gaze drifting to the small pin pricks of light which dotted the dark landscape of space. Below him, the galactic capital seemed almost like a star itself, the light of it's sun reflected by the various durasteel covered buildings on the surface, and a softer golden light shining from the side of the planet now in shadow. But suddenly, the hum of the engines increased, and the dividing line of night and day seemed to blur together as the city-planet faded into the background of stars.

The journey to Corellia wasn't a long one by galactic standards, so they made use of their time by discussing the mission, and once again looking over the information that had been gathered about the case. Bail Organa had been in contact with Corellian Security, and had arranged for them to meet an officer named Han Solo, who would serve as their contact during the investigation.

But, as the discussion continued, Anakin had to admit that his focus wasn't where it should have been. The unease he had felt earlier seemed to be increasing, and he felt restless because of it.

Finally, when their meeting was over, Anakin decided that perhaps he could clear his head by meditating. For a moment, he wished that he had been able to bring his starfighter, as he had always found working on it to be more a more effective form of meditation when he needed to think. Still, he had to admit that he had learned to calm his mind enough to use traditional meditation when he needed to.

He told his children where he was going, then moved into one of the empty cabins aboard the ship. He sat down on the floor and assumed the correct posture with practiced ease, and closed his eyes, stretching out with his awareness as far as he was able.

He felt the golden light of the Force enter and fill him, and he slipped into it's currents easily. He allowed his mind to drift, first sensing the whole of the ship, its every panel and corridor, and then the vibrant presences of the other Jedi aboard: Obi-Wan and Bant, and those of his children.

He followed the link that bound Luke and Leia to him, and smiled. They seemed so much like the confident adults he knew they were rapidly becoming, so much like the Jedi Knights they soon would be.

Leia was so much like her mother, and had the same royal bearing, incredible beauty, and a natural talent for diplomacy. Yet, Anakin could also see parts of himself in her: she had his temper. Though she controlled it very well, occasionally he noticed that same flare of annoyance in her eyes that he had seen in his own. But, she had his smile as well, a grin which his wife had said she would know anywhere.

And Luke, much like Anakin himself, was always dreaming of adventure, and shared his own love for mechanics and piloting, usually at high speeds which had only added to Obi-Wan's already profound dislike of flying. His personality, however, was in some ways, closer to his mother's. He was more even tempered than his sister, and more open. He was also a bit more impulsive, often thinking with his heart, rather then his head… then again, Anakin realized with another small smile, that trait was probably his fault, rather than Padmé's.

Thinking of his beautiful wife, he concentrated, and moved further until he could sense a second transport slightly ahead, the ship Padmé was aboard. She was still near enough that Anakin could feel her presence, and he took a moment to gently brush against her mind, sending his love to her.

Then, he moved out still further, moving past the fabric of space until he could feel the very threads of the future in their ornate and ever-changing tapestry. Anakin walked the various pathways for a few moments, until he found what he had been searching for. There. He could sense it: a dark, indistinguishable shape in the distance, blocking the road that lay before him.

He didn't sense evil or even true darkness, only an emptiness, a nothingness. Confused, Anakin reached towards the sensation, and as he focused, the currents of the Force shifted. Suddenly, with inhuman speed, the figure before him turned, and he found pitch-black, emotionless eyes boring into his own.

Anakin's consciousness was abruptly thrown back, the plains of the Force vanishing, his awareness was once again aboard the ship. Trying to recover from the force of the mental blow, Anakin took a moment to steady himself.

Then he closed his eyes, and drew a ragged breath, waiting to regain his bearings, and at the same time trying to understand what had just happened. When his mind had cleared enough, he used the Force to sooth the headache which the encounter had caused, and took a few deep, steadying breaths.

"Anakin?" a softly accented voice asked from behind him. He turned to find Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, watching him with concern. To Anakin, despite the many years which had passed, his former Master still seemed much as he always had, though he had certainly aged. His once ginger colored hair was now completely white and perhaps a bit thinner, (changes he readily insisted were all Anakin's and his children's fault), and lines born of responsibility now accented his features. But his eyes had remained the same, their clear blue-green color never dulling, their focus still incredibly intense, yet filled with serenity and wisdom.

Occasionally, Anakin found himself wondering how Obi-Wan would have looked had the events of his vision not been prevented. In his mind then, he always pictured a man worn down by a life of being hunted, made old far beyond his years, his proud stature bowed with sorrow and regret, his eyes forever holding a haunted quality.

Anakin was profoundly grateful that his Master hadn't been forced to live with such a fate, and he found relief in Obi-Wan's still strong and confident bearing; the look in his eyes a testament to his experience, rather than his suffering. But at this moment, the older Master's gaze was full of worry.

"Are you all right?"

Anakin shook himself, still trying to rid his mind of the confusion he felt.

"I…I sensed something strange when I was meditating…"

Obi-Wan nodded, and moved to sit next to him.

"What was it?"

The black gaze which he had seen staring back at him resurfaced, and Anakin felt an indescribable emotion sweep through him.

"I don't know…"

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

I am sorry this is up so late! The FFN system was acting up, and I couldn't access my document manager to post. I thought I would try once more before getting off for the night, and it finally worked! I hope this post makes up for the extended wait. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

Leia Skywalker had already been to many different worlds during her brief lifetime, and had been to Corellia itself once before, but she had never lost her appreciation for seeing a planet from space. That was why she now stood next to a window aboard the ship, watching as Corellia came into view, the open green plains and rolling hills which blanketed its surface becoming clearly visible. Patches of dark green forests could be seen surrounding many of the settlements and towns, and the large oceans shown a crystal blue.

This was a beautiful world, its land mostly untouched, considering the vast industry it represented. That, of course, was due to the fact that much of its manufacturing took place from orbit. Leia was reminded of this as the ship drew nearer, and the many engineering stations surrounding Corellia appeared almost liked a man-made planetary ring. But as the ship descended into the atmosphere and turned towards the capitol of Coronet, Leia finally drew her gaze away from the surface.

Her eyes roamed the cabin for a moment, and she smiled to herself when she saw Luke move closer to the window to admire a sleek cruiser not far from their own. Then she turned towards her father, almost expecting him to be doing the same, but instead she found him staring into the stars, his expression far away and unfocused.

Leia felt concern rise within her. She knew her father had been through much during his life, and certainly she had seen him deeply lost in thought many times, but this was different. He seemed troubled, as though a weight that hadn't been with him earlier now rested upon his shoulders.

She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before she could speak, the voice of their Republic pilot came over the comm, announcing that they were about to land in Coronet's space port. Leia still wished that she could speak to her father, but knew that she must wait; the mission would have to come first.

As if in agreement with her thoughts, Leia heard the ship's engines slowing and the landing gear locking into place. Forcing herself not to focus on what was troubling her father, she followed the others as they walked down the corridor to the ship's ramp, and stepped out into the docking bay.

Across the hanger, Leia immediately noticed her mother's sliver Nubian transport, its mirrored surface reflecting the light. She imagined that her mother's meeting with the Corellian senator was already well under way, since in all likelihood he had met her the moment she landed. It was unfortunate that their own contact wasn't nearly as prompt, Leia thought, since he was no where to be seen.

However, she supposed, it wouldn't be hard to lose someone in a bay as crowded as this one. Ships of every design and grade lined the walls, and the roar of engines never seemed to quiet. Species from nearly every corner of the galaxy could be seen, as varied as the ships they traveled in.

"What a piece of junk!" Luke said suddenly, interrupting Leia's thoughts.

She couldn't help but smile at her brother's disdainful tone of voice, and wondering what had caused it, walked over to where Luke stood and followed his gaze. When she saw what he was looking at, she couldn't help but agree with him.

In the far corner of the space port, as though the bay master was reluctant to acknowledge that it was kept there, sat the most beaten up Corellian freighter Leia had ever seen. Her father had always told her that the appearance of a ship didn't matter, but with this particular ship she found it difficult not to judge it by its exterior. In fact, the freighter looked as though it were held together by plastiment and luck, rather then welding and bolts.

"Whoever came in that thing must certainly be brave," Leia commented finally.

"Thanks," a voice said from behind them.

Startled, Leia turned. Standing in front of her was a man, with light brown hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be at least a few years older than she was. He wore a Republic military uniform, and his insignia identified him as a captain, but his crooked grin and overconfident bearing seemed to almost clash with his rank. A holster was casually slung at his side, hanging at an angle which Leia knew wasn't military standard, yet somehow it seemed more fitting for him.

The man's grin broadened and he nodded toward the ship.

"The _Falcon_ may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts. I won her from a card player named Calrissian when I did a tour on Bespin, and made a lot of special modifications myself. She can do .5 past light speed."

He stretched out a hand.

"Captain Han Solo."

Leia felt a shock of surprise run through her. _He_ was the Corellian Security Officer that they were supposed to meet?

Luke didn't seemed to notice her startled reaction, and simply took the hand Solo had offered, smiling in return.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, and this is my sister, Leia."

The Captain's smile took on a charming edge as he turned to her, but Leia simply bowed her head stiffly. She caught Luke's questioning glance at her cold demeanor, but didn't respond. Something about this man irritated her, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. Perhaps it was just that he seemed far too sure of himself. How could he brag about a ship that looked worse than something she and Luke had cobbled together in the crèche?

However, he didn't seem phased in the least by her reaction.

"Skywalker… as in Anakin Skywalker?" he asked easily.

Luke nodded.

"I take it then, that you're with the Jedi team I was sent to meet?" the Captain asked, turning to Leia.

"Yes, we are," she answered coolly, resting her hand on the hilt of her saber as if to demonstrate her point. "We wondered what had kept you."

She stepped around him and moved back to where their father and Masters stood, once again brushing off a puzzled look from her brother. She sensed rather than watched Luke and the Captain follow her.

"Father, Masters, this is Captain Solo," Leia introduced, stepping beside Anakin. She hoped that perhaps Solo's arrogant attitude would fade a bit in the presence of "The Hero With No Fear," but found herself disappointed.

"It's good to meet you, Master Skywalker. I studied your maneuvers at the Republic Academy. We used to bet on who could recreate them." He grinned. "I won a lot of credits that way."

Leia stifled an aggravated sigh. This was certainly going to be a difficult mission.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A few hours later, though it seemed much longer to Leia, they had decided to divide portions of the investigation among the teams. Her father was staying at the Corellian Security Head Quarters to learn more about what had been discovered, while Obi-Wan and Luke had gone to speak with the other officers in charge of the case. That left Leia and Bant as the team which would be visiting the crimes scenes…along with Captain Solo.

Leia groaned inwardly. Her irritation with him had only increased since their first meeting, and she was now finding it hard to even maintain the appearance of being able to tolerate him. She had often been told that she had inherited her mother's maturity and her gift for working with others, and normally Leia agreed. But for some reason, all of this seemed to crumble around a certain Corellian officer. In fact, when her Master had told her which part of the investigation they would be handling, Leia wished that she could go to her brother and ask him if he wanted to trade. Her discomfort made her almost feel like a youngling again, rather than an experienced Jedi Padawan approaching Knighthood, and that frustrated her all the more.

But at the very least, she thought, there was the mission to focus on.

"We found the first body near Treasure Ship Row," Han explained, drawing Leia's attention as he lead them through the streets of Coronet. He motioned in the direction of the well known bazaar, then continued. "Over the next two nights, two other bodies were found a few blocks away. We thought the killer might be trying to create some sort of pattern, but as the murders continued, the location of the victims became more and more random."

He stopped walking, and turned towards what looked to be some type of storage facility.

"We believe that the person committing these crimes stayed somewhere in this area at first, before they moved on. From what we can tell, they used this warehouse, but didn't leave any substantial evidence. It might be a good place for you to start. Maybe you'll see something we didn't."

Bant nodded, her Calamarian features thoughtful.

"I hope that you are right, Captain." She turned to Leia. "You and Captain Solo check the back of the building, and I will enter through the front."

"Yes, Master," Leia answered, but groaned inwardly once more. The last thing that she wanted to do was to be alone with that man. When her Master was present, the Captain seemed more business-like, but Leia had a feeling this would change as soon as Bant left. She was proven right when she found him once again wearing a crooked grin.

"After you," he said with a small flourish towards the warehouse.

Leia straightened her posture, and strode quickly past him. She noticed his grin broaden, and wondered if perhaps he was aggravating her on purpose. Pointedly ignoring him, she continued to hurry until they reached the back of the building.

"So, what do you think, Princess?" he asked as they arrived, his gaze sweeping over the ground, and near-by wall.

Leia bristled inwardly over the way he had addressed her, but taking a deep, calming breath, forced herself to look around as well. There wasn't anything she could see which looked out of place, aside from the crime scene markers left by the authorities. She stretched out with the Force, hoping that perhaps she could learn something, but sensed nothing strange.

"I don't see anything here, but perhaps there will be something in the warehouse itself." She paused. "And I am a Jedi Padawan, not a princess."

He shrugged, then smiled.

"Your mother used to be Queen of Naboo, didn't she? Makes you a princess in my book."

Leia stiffened once more at his comment. She had been right, he was deliberately trying to provoke her. Well, she thought determinedly, she simply wouldn't let him succeed. It was with this new resolve that she stepped to the warehouse door and moved to turn the locking mechanism.

It didn't budge.

She stared at the door, wishing that her angered gaze was enough to melt it, then tried once again. It still didn't move. She was about to try once more when she felt a pair of arms come around her own, ready to help her twist the mechanism. She roughly shrugged them off, then turned her still fiery glare back to Captain Solo. Upon seeing her expression, he put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey, just trying to help."

"I don't need any of _your_ help," she said pointedly.

Turning back to the door, Leia closed her eyes and stretched out her hand. She calmed her mind and allowed the Force to flow through her, searching for the bolt that kept the door in place. Her efforts were rewarded a moment later as she heard it swing open.

She couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction that rose within her as she looked back to see the Captain staring in disbelief. With a rather smug look, she stepped into the warehouse, enjoying her small victory.

The feeling faded away, however, as she heard him mutter, "As you wish, Highnessness."

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

Padmé sat at a large desk, surrounded by the all too common sight of data pads and official transcripts, trying to determine the best way to answer the Corellian senator's complaint. Her meeting with him earlier that afternoon had gone as well as could be expected, she supposed, but there were times when planetary officials astounded her with their ability to make trivial matters become incredibly important causes.

In this particular case, the Republic had passed a measure to impose a tax on Corellian whiskey. The extra credits gained from the tax were then meant to be used to help those who had developed drinking problems. The bill had been agreed upon quickly, with little opposition, but soon after its creation, the Corellian senator had come forward with a claim that the Republic was trying to inhibit the free expression of Corellian culture, and refused to implement the tax.

Padmé sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh, massaging her temples. She truly did love her work, but this senator was certainly testing her patience. Hoping to clear her head and forget about her troubles for a moment, Padmé turned her chair to look out into the Coronet skyline.

The Corona House, which was the center of government on Corellia, and the location of her office during her stay, was located in the middle of the city. Unlike Coruscant, where open space and untouched land had been but a memory for centuries, Coronet had many parks and plazas, shops and small buildings. As darkness had begun to fall, those features had become awash in the soft golden light of the various lamps that lined the walkways. It was a beautiful sight, almost as though a blanket of stars were laid out at her feet.

Padmé simply enjoyed the view for a few minutes, but all too soon realized that she needed to continue working. She sighed once more, but quickly reminded herself that the sooner she finished her task, the sooner she would be able to have the evening meal with her family. The thought brought a smile to her lips.

They had all agreed that they would not allow their assignments on Corellia to interfere with each other, but had decided if time allowed, that they would try to meet whenever possible. After all, it wasn't often that their duties brought them all to the same place, and Padmé fully intended to take advantage of the opportunity.

So, steeling her resolve, Padmé turned back to the mountain of paper work on her desk. It seemed that the short break had done her some good, because an idea suddenly began to form in her mind. All she needed to do was find proof that the tax would somehow be advantageous to Corellia, rather than being a burden. If she could rework the language of the measure, then she was certain she could succeed in convincing the senator that the bill should be instated.

But first, she needed to find the original copy of the tax, instead of the abridged version which now sat on her desk.

"Tahimé," she called to one of her handmaidens, "Could you please come here? I have misplaced my formal copy of the bill, and wondered if you were free to help me find it."

She waited, absently looking over one of the data pads for a few moments, before realizing that her handmaiden hadn't responded.

"Tahimé," she called again, and paused, thinking that perhaps the young woman hadn't heard her.

"Tahimé!"

Concern rose within Padmé when still no one answered. Frowning, she rose from her chair, and stepped towards the door.

"Tahimé? Ammé?" she called loudly to both of her handmaidens. Only silence met her, and suddenly she realized how incredibly quiet it was, too quiet for a room that should be occupied by three of her security officers. Something was wrong.

Cautiously, Padmé stepped forward, keeping near the wall so as not to be out in the open. Old habits die hard, and she always took extra security measures when she left Coruscant, despite the many assurances that she was safe. Certainly those whom had once paid for her assassination were either dead or in prison, but she had always known it was possible that someone else would come after her. She could only hope that her concerns hadn't now become reality.

Moving as silently as she was able to, she reached the entrance of the sitting area, and peered around the corner. Though she hadn't been able to see it from her office, she now realized that none of the glow lamps were functioning, and the room was obscured in shadow. Padmé felt her breath catch in her throat, but pushed herself out from the doorway.

Despite the darkness, she was able to make out the form of one of her guards laying motionless on the floor. Looking around the room, she realized that the shadows made it impossible to determine if it was safe to go to him. Still uncertain, yet worried for her guard, Padmé swallowed thickly and forced herself to step forward.

A moment later, she knelt at his side, and put her hand on his neck to feel for a pulse. Her eyes closed in sorrow, and she looked away. He was dead.

Now that she was nearer, Padmé realized that she could see another of her guards laying on his side behind the couch, and the third slumped against the wall. Padmé went to both of them quickly, but as she feared, they were dead as well. Tears filled her eyes as grief for their families flooded her.

But before she could decide what to do next, she noticed two other forms laying behind the chairs. Tahimé and Ammé! Padmé rushed towards them, hoping with all of her heart that the kind young women hadn't met the same fate as her security officers. With trembling hands, she reached forward. Relief coursed through her as she felt the steady beating of pulses beneath her fingertips. They were alive…unconscious… but alive. She checked them over to see how severe their injuries were, wondering if perhaps she should try to wake them, or if it was better to call for help first, all the while mentally berating herself for leaving her comm on her desk.

Just as she was about to return to her office to retrieve the device, she sensed something move behind her. She spun around, but saw only the darkened room, and a cold chill swept over her. She looked around quickly, but was unable to see anything. A moment later, she closed her eyes and attempted to calm her now-rapidly beating heart, realizing suddenly that whoever had done this was still here, and whoever they were, they were very skilled. She had heard nothing from her office, and doubted if her guards had even seen their attacker. Whoever it was, they had been able to bypass the rest of the building's security as well, and no one even seemed to know that she was in danger.

Taking one last deep steadying breath, the ambassador forced herself to move towards one of the fallen men. She knelt down to pull the blaster from the holster at his side, and stood once more. Then she leveled her weapon and began to visually sweep the room, looking for anything out of place.

The office remained eerily silent as she walked, and Padmé could see very little beyond the limited light which one of the open windows allowed. Suddenly, she heard a faint noise behind her, so soft that she wondered if perhaps she had imagined it. She brought her blaster up and circled, her finger tightening on the trigger as she did so….but there was nothing.

She released a shaky breath, but before she could completely find her center, she felt same cold sensation that had swept over her earlier. Once more, she spun quickly, bringing up her weapon. Silhouetted by the window, a figure stood behind her, long black robes draped over its form, making its features indistinguishable.

Never hesitating, Padmé steadied her aim, and fired at the creature. She had extensive weapons training from her days as Queen, and didn't doubt that her shot would find it's mark. But as the blaster flashed, some unknown power seemed to take hold of it, and the bolt slowed, for a moment almost seeming to pause in mid-air. The being didn't react to the threat, simply tilted its head in an odd, almost childlike manner. Then the robed figure raised its hand, and the bolt suddenly flew in the other direction, striking a nearby wall.

Shaken, Padmé raised her weapon again, but in that instant, she felt something take hold of her throat. A sharp gasp of surprise and fear escaped her, and when she tried to draw in a breath, something prevented it. She brought her free hand to her throat hoping to loosen the invisible grip which now held her, still refusing to lower her blaster. Only when her vision began to blur, and darkness crept over her, did she finally allow the gun to slip from her fingers, both hands now flying to her throat in desperation. She felt her knees buckle, but the impact of the floor seemed distant, as though she were watching it from afar, and she simply lay there, gasping for a breath that wouldn't come.

Finally, as Padmé began to entirely lose her hold on consciousness, the creature slowly walked over to her, and bent down, seeming to study her. Its black gaze was the last thing Padmé saw before the darkness swallowed her completely.

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

_"Sir," a Corellian officer had said solemnly, "There has been an incident at the Corona House…Ambassador Amidala-Skywalker is missing… _

Those words continued to echo over and over again in Anakin's mind, pushing away all other thought as he stood in the Corellian Security Building. How could this have happened? He had sensed no warning from the Force. Nothing. It was almost as though he had been deliberately kept from sensing any danger, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Uncertainty, along with his other already powerful feelings, now flooded him, and Anakin struggled to release his emotions to the Force. But, the worry, dread, and fear that he felt for Padmé's life refused to lessen.

In many ways he felt as though he had been split in two: the part of him that reacted solely as a husband was screaming for him to leave and hunt down whoever had taken Padmé, and get his wife back, but the Jedi Master in him commanded him to trust the Force, and wait for the others to come so that they could find her together.

The Jedi Master had won the struggle for the moment, only because Anakin realized that he would have the best chance to get Padmé back with Obi-Wan, Bant and his children at his side. But, that still wasn't enough to silence the side of him that wanted to find whoever had done this.

_Padmé… _He couldn't lose her now. They had been through so much together, survived so much. She had seen him at his best and at his worst, and yet she still loved him. In spite of everything, her faith in him never faltered. They had faced many dangers in the past, but his angel had always safely returned to him. For her to be taken from him this way…

That thought caused another powerful wave of fear and dread to wash over him, and Anakin closed his eyes to draw upon the Force, quickly slipping into its currents. Padmé wasn't a Jedi, but that didn't matter; the bond they shared was more intense than any other. They were linked body, mind, and soul, only as a husband and wife could be, and it was through this bond that he began calling for her, pleading with her to answer him.

But, as Anakin searched for the brilliant and beautiful presence of his wife, he realized, that for the first time in longer than he could remember, he couldn't sense her. Even as a child in the Temple there had been times when he had thought of her, and for an instant, had been able to feel her at the edge of his senses, but now, there was _nothing… No! _He would have felt it if she had… She wasn't… She couldn't be…

Grief rose in Anakin, and his mind reeled. _Padmé… _But just as he felt that his pain would overwhelm him, Anakin sensed something else rising in the Force. He tried to draw away from it only to find that he couldn't; the powerful presence was instead pulling him nearer against his will. He felt the being take hold of his mind, and for a moment, the black eyes he had seen in his vision appeared before him.

_I have her, _a cold, emotionless voice said simply. Then the apparition faded, and suddenly, as though a gate had been opened, Anakin could feel his wife's presence once more.

He staggered back, his mind and senses again reeling. Relief coursed through him that Padmé was alive, yet because of what had just happened, dread quickly followed. The creature from his vision was real. ..and it had Padmé. And, it wanted him to come for her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Night had long since fallen, and the bay of Coronet was covered in darkness. The blue water now appeared black in the shadows, and seemed eerily still. But through the Force, Anakin could see a light that, to him, shown brighter than the twin suns he knew from Tatooine: Padmé. He had been able to track her presence to this bay where the creature had taken her, and where he knew that this creature was now waiting for _him_.

It was a trap…and Padmé was the bait. Anakin gripped his saber tighter, the surface of the familiar weapon smooth and cold in his hand. He couldn't let this creature hurt his wife, or anyone else. He must stop them. But, what if he was already too late? If that thing had done something to Padmé…

Pain rose in him again, and he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Obi-Wan standing behind him.

"We will get her back, Anakin," the elder Master said quietly. Anakin watched him for a moment, grateful for his steadying presence, then nodded his thanks, and turned to Luke and Leia. He could see his own emotions reflected in his children. Both had their sabers in hand as he did, anxious to help their mother. But at the same time, Anakin could also sense their determination and discipline. Despite their worry for Padmé, they were controlling their fear like true Jedi Knights. When he had Padmé by his side again, he was going to tell his children how proud he was of them.

Anakin forced himself to turn away from Luke and Leia, then moved back to the speeder where Captain Solo stood. The Corellian officer had asked to come with them, pointing out that they could use all the help they could get. Anakin had agreed, understanding that he needed someone who knew the streets of Corellia well, and he had a feeling that no one knew them better than Captain Solo. And, despite the man's rather nonchalant comments about this being part of his duty, he could sense that the captain genuinely wished to help.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Solo said as Anakin approached. "That warehouse only has one exit, and the buildings around it make it a perfect place for an ambush. A perfect trap."

"You are right, Captain," Obi-Wan responded, joining Anakin, "but sometimes the only way to overcome a trap, is to walk into it."

Solo nodded in reply, though Anakin could tell that he still wasn't happy about the situation.

"I'll stay here to watch your backs then. But if you aren't out in ten minutes, I'm calling more CorSec agents out here."

"Agreed," Anakin answered. He stepped away from the speeder, sensing Obi-Wan, Bant, and his children close behind him. They walked the short distance to the warehouse in silence, stretching out with the Force to sense any danger. Whatever this creature was, Anakin already knew it was very powerful. He wasn't going to take any chances, especially with Padmé's life. But as they continued, the Force remained as quiet as the water in the bay. The group finally reached the entrance, and the doors opened easily. Aside from a few lights mounted along the walls, it was dark in the warehouse, and the corners were blanketed in shadow. Once inside, Anakin activated his saber, both for the light it cast, and to ready himself for an attack. He heard the others do the same, and soon the corridor was awash in the colored glow of their weapons.

The warehouse was much larger than it looked to be from the outside, so Anakin simply allowed the Force to guide him, focusing on his wife's bright presence. They walked until they reached the end of a long corridor created by various stacked bins of cargo from the bay.

When Anakin stepped beyond the boxes, his heart constricted, and he had to fight with himself not to run forward. There, on a chair anchored in the center of the room, was Padmé. Her hands were bound behind her back, and the long brown locks of her hair hung loosely forward over her limp form, obscuring her face.

"Mom…" he heard Luke say quietly. Anakin sensed Leia move beside her brother, trying to comfort him, but he could feel her own horror at the scene. He touched his bond with his children, trying to reassure them, then raised his saber and stepped forward into the room.

"Padmé?" he asked softly, once he reached her side. She didn't move.

"Padmé," he called again.

As he felt the others leave the corridor to surround them, he deactivated his saber, and placed it back on his belt. Then Anakin knelt down and gently reached forward to cradle her head in his hands. She didn't seem to be hurt, but more than anything else, he wanted to hear her voice, to see her move, to know for a fact that she was alright.

"Padmé," he whispered once more, his voice breaking. He was reassured to feel her pulse beneath his palms, but her heart was beating in a sluggish rhythm.

Recognizing it as a sign that she had been drugged, Anakin closed his eyes, hoping that perhaps he could at least do something to lessen the drug's effect. But, as he reached for the energy field that had had been a part of him for longer than he could remember, he found that the Force was no longer there…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The impossible revelation instantly struck Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi as, for the first time in his life, he realized that he was unable to sense anything at all. The Force was gone. It was almost as if he suddenly found himself blind and deaf, trapped in a world that had been reduced to half it's size. He felt sudden fear trying to surface in his mind, but closed his eyes and pushed it away.

Then he turned to the others, hoping that he had been the only one effected, hoping they could be spared the feeling that a large part of them was missing. But as he looked up, he could see the expressions of confusion and uncertainty mirroring his own. He and Bant exchanged deeply troubled looks, and in unspoken agreement, moved closer together, keeping Padmé, Luke and Leia behind them. Anakin stood, and re-ignited his own blade, remaining at Padmé's side.

Obi-Wan once again pushed away the turmoil in his mind, and raised his own saber into a better defensive position, turning his gaze to sweep the room. Suddenly, he sensed something. It wasn't a warning from the Force, but a more instinctual one, born from years of combat. But instinct, it seemed, was not enough, and something impacted the side of his head. A sharp, blinding pain tore though him, and he felt himself being thrown against the far wall.

Obi-Wan's sight dimmed, and blackness nearly overcame him as he fought for consciousness. He heard Bant cry out, and struggled to open his eyes. His vision was dark and blurry, but he could make out Bant laying unmoving on the floor across the room.

Standing over her was a figure which seemed to be no more than an extension of the shadows, and in it's hand was a red lightsaber… _A Sith!_ But just as his gaze had focused on the blade, there was a blinding flash of light, and Obi-Wan's awareness was ripped away.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was silent in the warehouse now, a stark contrast to the harsh sounds of the brief struggle which had taken place moments before. The young woman, remained motionless, standing among the now-unconscious forms of the five Jedi, assuring that her Master's device had done its work. When she was certain, she reached up to unclasp the metallic arm band that had protected her from the neural disruptor's effects, and went to retrieve the device.

After placing the disruptor back within her robe, she raised her hand to draw on the Force, and easily moved aside the heavy crates which she had used to hide the grav-sled. Then, turning back to the Jedi at her feet, and calling the sled to her side, she began her task.

She drew on the Force once again, lifting the unconscious forms of her Master's enemies and set them upon the sled, beginning first with the Chosen One and his wife, then moving to the son and daughter. She paused for a moment, studying them.

The two younger Skywalkers looked much like their parents, and the young woman wondered if perhaps they would act in the same manner as well. She had been surprised when the Skywalker woman fought back despite her fear. She was the first to do so, as all of the beings whom the young woman had killed in the past weeks had simply allowed their emotions to overwhelm them.

But with her task now finished, the servant of the Sith ignored the sensation of curiosity that rose in her, and directed the sled towards the far end of the warehouse, stepping past by the other human and the fish-like Jedi. They were not part of her Master's orders, so they were unimportant.

When she came to the back wall of the warehouse, she drew upon the Force again, and focused on a particularly large bin. After a moment it moved aside, revealing the wide opening which the young woman had previously cut into the floor with her saber. That, in fact, had been the reason why she had chosen this warehouse: it lay in close proximity to the vast network of ancient tunnels which ran beneath the surface of the planet, and would serve her Master's purpose well.

The young woman paused briefly, touching the Force to determine if the security forces were close to arriving, then leapt into the hole, making her landing from the twenty foot drop with animal-like grace. She called grav-sled down to her, and with a wave of her hand, moved the large crate back to its original position. Then she turned and began to walk down the tunnel.

After only a few minutes, the walls became rougher, and more organic, and within moments the crash of the Corellian ocean could be heard. She turned towards the sound, and soon the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. In the center of the open space, sat a ship with a long tapered body, and wings which curved over the engines; a more advanced version of the ship her Master had once given to Lord Maul. She touched the Force to activate the ramp and the rest of the ship's controls, then drew the sled behind her once more.

A few moments later, the dark craft flew from the cavern, the sound of its engines masked by the crashing of waves. Inside the cockpit of the ship, the young woman quickly pressed a sequence of numbers, activating the detonators she had placed throughout the warehouse. An instant later, a large explosion erupted, sending debris far into the night sky, and assuring that the two Jedi whom she had left inside would now be unable to interfere with her Master's revenge.

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

The explosion had ripped through the air with such force that Captain Han Solo, standing by the speeder, had been blown back several feet. He was far enough from the warehouse that he'd been safe from the flying debris and flames, and aside from a few bruises, and a sore backside, he was alright. And he was alive, which was more than he had thought he would be able to say for the Jedi inside the building.

But their Force, it seemed, had been with them… or the two oldest Masters at least. The floor of the building had collapsed from the blast, dropping Kenobi and Eerin into the network of tunnels that ran under most of Corellia, and thankfully for them, under that warehouse. Whoever had constructed those ancient tunnels had known what they were doing, and the walls had been strong enough to keep the debris of the building from crushing the two Jedi.

They hadn't gotten away without injuries though. From what the Healers had told Han, Master Kenobi had a pretty bad concussion as well as a broken leg, and Master Eerin had cracked ribs, and a broken wrist. Both of course had their share of cuts, bruises and burns from the blast, but things could have been much worse.

Han just wished that he could say the same about the Skywalker family. When the recovery teams hadn't found them in what was left of the building, they had been presumed dead. But when Master Kenobi had regained consciousness, he told them about the attack, and his suspicions about them being taken. From the creature the Jedi Master had described, Han had wondered if maybe the old man had a worse concussion than they thought. But then Master Eerin had backed up his story, and so Han now found himself walking down the halls of the Temple on Coruscant, to meet with the two Jedi about the search for the Skywalkers.

It was an assignment he had requested, even though it really wasn't expected of him. But, he had to admit, he felt responsible. Certainly the Jedi could do the job without him, but he _had _been their contact on Corellia, and so he felt in a way at least a little to blame for the mess they were in. And, besides, he liked the Skywalkers… one Skywalker in particular.

Before this, Han had never known a Jedi. His friend Chewbacca, a Wookie he had met when he had been assigned as a translator on Kashyyyk, had told him that he knew Master Yoda, but that was about as close as Han had gotten to the "Guardians of the Republic." But he'd heard plenty of stories about them, about how composed and serene they always were. Maybe it was the daredevil in him who was used to living life on the edge, but to Han, that attitude sounded rather boring.

And really, the Jedi, especially Master Kenobi, and Master Eerin, had been what he had expected: commanding, sure, but almost eerily calm. Han had seen some of that same trait in Master Skywalker, though he had more of an edge that the street kid in Han could recognize. Luke too, seemed like your average Jedi, even if he was a little less rigid.

But Leia… she had been different. She was every bit the poised and in-control Jedi on the surface, but she had a spirit about her that he liked. She was incredibly beautiful as well, even more so when her eyes flashed with her fiery temper. But, as a gorgeous guy himself, it took much more than looks alone to impress Han.

And Leia Skywalker was certainly more than just a pretty face; he'd known that the moment he met her. She was strong, confident, and smart. But, he had to admit, he'd really enjoyed seeing how far he could push her, wondering how beautiful she would look when she finally did lose the reign on her emotions…

Though, now that Han thought back on it, perhaps getting a Jedi to lose her temper wasn't exactly good for one's health. Still, it would have been worth it, even if it would have been the last thing he saw in this life. But if he ever wanted the chance to drive her crazy again, he knew he would have to find Leia and her family first.

Han finally entered the Healer's ward, continuing until he reached the door to Master Kenobi and Master Eerin's room, then hit the button requesting entry. The door opened a moment later, and Han stepped inside.

It had been a few days since the explosion, and Han had to say that both Jedi were healing much faster than he'd thought possible. Both had done time in bacta tanks, and bone menders were still attached to repair the broken bones, but even then their recovery was surprising. Both Jedi were sitting up in their beds, the only evidence of what had happened a few bandages. One of Han's academy buddies had told him Jedi could heal fast, but he hadn't really believed him…not until now anyway.

"Captain Solo, it is good to see you," Master Kenobi said, pulling Han from his thoughts. "Master Yoda told us that you had contacted him, asking if you could assist us in the search. We would be grateful for your help."

"Thanks, Master Kenobi, Master Eerin," Han answered, glad they had accepted his offer. "I appreciate it."

"You are welcome, Captain."

"Any leads?" Han asked, moving to sit in a nearby chair.

The bearded Jedi Master nodded.

"Before I lost consciousness, I saw the being who attacked us. It was a Sith."

Han felt surprise rise in him. He didn't know much about Jedi history or tradition, but it had been reported galaxy-wide that Palpatine had been a Sith, a sort of polar opposite of the Jedi as Han understood it. But it had also been reported that the former Chancellor had been the last Sith left.

"You're sure?" Han asked after a moment.

"I am." The Jedi Master looked down, and added quietly, "The Sith are not easily forgotten."

Han turned away to process the information, then looked back to the gray haired Jedi.

"So how does that help us?" Han asked after a moment. "It's good to know what you're up against, but that seems like a pretty vague lead."

"It is, I admit," the older man agreed, seeming to shake himself out of whatever memory he had been lost in. "But if it involves the Sith, then I am certain that it involves Palpatine somehow."

"Palpatine?" Han paused, thinking about the deceased Chancellor. "He must have an awfully long reach for a dead man."

"Unfortunately, it seems that he does."

Silence fell for a moment, and Han leaned back in his chair.

"So if Palpatine is somehow behind all this, where do we go next?" he asked finally.

The Jedi Master stroked his beard thoughtfully. "The Naboo have gathered an extensive data base concerning all of Palpatine's dealings, both in the senate, and elsewhere, hoping to find and bring to justice any who may have knowingly played a part in his plans. It is even more extensive than the Republic's file. If we can receive permission to access their database, perhaps we can find information which will shed light on the being who attacked us, or locate someone who would know if Palpatine had another apprentice."

Han nodded. It wasn't much, but at least it was a start.

"Where do we go to get permission?"

Master Kenobi smiled.

"When Bant and I are released tomorrow, I believe we will need to speak with the Nubian senator, Jar Jar Binks."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Over the years, Obi-Wan had witnessed many changes in the Republic, but the senate seemed to be one of the few constants. The atmosphere still held that same sense of great responsibility and solemn purpose, combined with the influence of aristocracy and upper-class. Even the serious expressions of the countless senators remained the same, though the faces where different from those Obi-Wan remembered in his youth.

Mon Mothma, who had been elected Chancellor when Bail Organa's terms had ended, occupied the center podium, along with her two aides. She sat in her white senatorial robes, a calm and steady influence presiding over the often heated debates which took place.

In fact, it was one of these disputes that held the floor at the moment. Obi-Wan wasn't certain what issue was being discussed, but both of the senators involved in the debate were impassioned… especially the one who had just been recognized by the chair: Jar Jar Binks.

The Gungan was gesturing fervently with his arms, attempting to use movements to punctuate his words. He leaned forward, far beyond his pod's railings, almost as if hoping to better reach his audience that way. Unfortunately, as his voice rose, he gestured a bit too harshly, and lost his already precarious balance. Suddenly all that Obi-Wan could see of the Gungan senator were his feet; the rest of him was dangling unceremoniously from the senate pod.

Jar Jar's two Nubian guards had rushed forward to grab him before his fell, catching his ankles with what seemed an almost practiced ease. A few senators rolled their eyes, and some shook their heads, but surprisingly, the body of the senate hardly reacted to the spectacle, as though it were a rather common occurrence. Considering Jar Jar's tendency towards clumsiness, Obi-Wan had to wonder just how common it was.

Jar Jar himself didn't seem shaken either, and simply stood up once more when he was safely inside the pod, taking only a moment to regain his balance. Then, he straightened his robes, and with a dignified, "'Scuse me," continued from the point where his speech had been interrupted.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile at Bant before turning to look at Captain Solo, sitting beside him in the observation box. The Corellian had watched the entire incident in stunned silence, his expression a mixture of confusion and disbelief. Well, the Jedi Master supposed, Jar Jar did take some getting used to.

The remainder of the senate session was far less eventful and ended quickly, with the opposing side actually conceding to Senator Bink's point. Mon Mothma adjourned the meeting, and Obi-Wan stood, motioning for Captain Solo to follow. Bant stepped beside the Corellian officer.

They waited quietly outside the Nubian pod's entrance, and a few minutes later, Jar Jar stepped out to meet them. The Gungan had certainly matured, in Obi-Wan's opinion: his skin had become lighter with age, and he had become a bit more stout. Although he was still clumsy, as the display in the senate had proven, he seemed more sure of himself than he ever had when he was younger.

"Obi!" he said happily when he caught sight of the Jedi. He walked quickly over to them, and took Obi-Wan's hand, pumping it up and down in welcome. "Mesa so smilen' to see'en yousa. And Master Bant!" Jar Jar added, eagerly welcoming her too. "Who is yousa friend?" he asked, noticing Han.

"This is Captain Solo, of the Corellian Security Forces," Obi-Wan said, introducing the man beside him. "Captain Solo," he continued, turning to the Corellian, "This is Senator Jar Jar Binks, of Naboo."

"Good to meet you," Han said, obviously unsure just how to react, given the situation.

Jar Jar nodded, smiling. "Yousa too." He turned back to Obi-Wan. "To what does mesa owe the pleasure of yousa visit?"

"I wish that I could say I'm only here to visit an old friend," Obi-Wan replied.

Jar Jar's happy expression fell.

"Mesa was afraid of that. There has been rumors," the Gungan added, lowering his voice. "Desa sayin' that Ambassador Padmé and Ani and the kids are missing."

Obi-Wan wasn't surprised by the rumors; news traveled fast in the senate. But at least those rumors had yet to be confirmed, as the Council wanted more information before making a formal report to the Republic.

If it was a Sith, and Obi-Wan knew with certainty that it was, then the Senate would demand a formal investigation by the Republic itself, which would mean dealing with the still-complicated, slow web of bureaucracy. It would waste valuable time, time which Anakin and his family may not have in the hands of the Sith.

And yet, Obi-Wan had to admit that he wasn't really in the best of shape to go on a mission. His broken leg still ached, and if he stood too quickly, he still felt an occasional wave of dizziness from his concussion. Bant wasn't much better. But, as she had pointed out, they had each gone deeply into a healing trance as soon as they were able to, and she did have some training as a Healer, should either of them need it. Given the circumstances, they had been cleared to investigate, for even with their injuries, they would still be far more effective then the bureaucracy.

"I am sorry I can't tell you that the rumors have no truth to them," Obi-Wan finally responded , drawing himself from his thoughts. Jar Jar nodded, looking perhaps more grim than Obi-Wan had ever seen him.

"What can mesa do to help?"

"We need access to the Nubian database for Palpatine."

"Of course. Anything yousa need. Mesa will contact Naboo for clearance, and then yousa be able to look through the database in mesa office."

Obi-Wan bowed in gratitude.

"Thank you, Jar Jar."

"Yousa welcome, Obi-Wan. If yousa need anything else, tell mesa staff, and theysa will be get it. Anything to help find Ani and Padmé and the kiddos."

Obi-Wan smiled, and Jar Jar's unusually serious expression faded. "Now, if yousa will 'scuse me," he said, "Mesa am needed at a meeting." He bowed diplomatically, then turned to walk down the main hall.

The Jedi Master watched him go for a moment, then moved back to the others.

"Interesting Senator," Han commented.

Obi-Wan's smile grew. Jar Jar may not be the most articulate or graceful being, but he had a genuinely good heart. The Gungan had felt terrible after learning that his motion for granting emergency powers had given Palpatine the opportunity he needed to take control of the Republic, and he had worked very hard to make up for it since then.

Obi-Wan's train of thought was suddenly interrupted, when he heard a loud crash down the hall, and turned, searching for the source of the sound. There, now laying in an undignified heap, was Jar Jar, holding what Obi-Wan guessed was one of the many statues that lined the senate's main hall. The sculpture seemed to be a fine work of art, although Obi-Wan had to admit that it's effect probably wasn't quite the same, now that a few key elements of it were missing.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Jar Jar may have grown in many ways, but some things never change.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The young woman walked swiftly and silently down one of the many corridors in her Master's citadel on the deep core world of Byss. She had traveled this particular path many times over the years, its twists and turns long since ingrained in her memory. She paused however, as she passed the entrance way to the cell blocks.

The Jedi would be waking soon, as the effects of the neural disrupter which had robbed them of consciousness, and the drugs which had kept them in that state, were already beginning to lessen. Then her work would begin.

With that thought she turned once again, and continued her journey. She walked until she reached the end of the narrow passage, calling on the Force to open the lock that kept the servants from entering her Master's secret chambers.

The door opened immediately for her, and she stepped inside, pausing for a moment. Though the chamber was kept in darkness, the young woman's enhanced vision enabled her to see far more than others would have, and she allowed her gaze to sweep the room, taking in the sight of the many ancient Sith artifacts, and grim trophies which her Master had kept. There were scrolls and texts, crystals from lightsabers that had once belonged to the Great Sith Lords, and even several sabers from fallen Jedi of the Clone Wars.

But she pushed all thought of those objects aside as she moved down from the stairs at the entry, and stepped to the center of the room where the most precious of her Master's treasures rested: his Holocron.

She drew upon the Dark Side, focusing on the small pyramid which sat on the black marble base before her, and watched silently as the black crystal and its gilded inscriptions became illuminated by the Force's energy. Then she knelt, and bowed deeply, waiting for her Master to appear.

A few moments later, his form shimmered into view. He appeared the same as he had always been in her mind, his long dark robes draping over his deceptively frail frame, the hood of his cloak concealing his face in shadow. Perhaps the image would have been enough to convince others that he had somehow returned from the depths of the Force, but the young woman knew that this apparition wasn't truly her Master; it was merely a reflection of him created by the Holocron.

But the Holocron did contain his knowledge, everything that he wished for her to know, and it seemed to her that, though it should not have been possible, some part of his essence _did_ remain within the device.

It was here, in this room, that she had continued to learn from the image of her Master after he had been defeated by the Chosen One, waiting for the moment when Lord Sidious had told her that she was ready to carry out his vengeance. And now, she would tell him of her success.

_"Child," _Lord Sidious's image addressed her, _"What have you to report?"_

"My Master," she began, keeping her gaze upon the floor, "I have brought Skywalker and his family here, as you ordered." There was silence for a moment, yet she didn't move. It was forbidden for her to look into her Master's eyes, for she wasn't worthy. That was the first lesson he had taught her.

_"And your mission was without complication, I trust?" _he asked finally.

"Yes, Master. Just as you said, they became powerless when they were cut off from the Force."

The Sith Lord's hologram smiled. _"Good…good. The abilities you share with the ysalamiri have served you well, child. Are you ready to fulfill your purpose now?"_

"I am, Master."

Sidious smiled again. _"Then do so. Kill them all."_

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:

I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.

Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)

Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)

I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.

I won't be able to post this as often as I was able to post "Slipping." I wish that I could, but I simply won't have as much time, and unlike "Slipping," "Falling" is still a work in progress. I do plan to post every Thursday though, and if that changes, I will be sure to let everyone know.

Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.

For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am so sorry that this post has taken so long! Darth Real Life has been very cruel to me lately, including being sick, badly spraining my foot, and my internet connection turning against me. But finally, I was able to finish this next part. :)

Lord willing, I will have the next part up on Thursday, and return to my usual posting schedule. :)

Thank you all for your patience!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

She was lying on something cold and hard… That was the first thing Leia realized as her eyes fluttered open, and her consciousness slowly returned. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to move and found her stiff, aching limbs protesting the action. It seemed that wherever she was, she had been there for quite some time.

Taking a steadying breath, Leia pushed herself into a sitting position. Immediately a wave of dizziness swept over her, and she closed her eyes against it, waiting for it to pass. Finding the sensation slow to subside, she concentrated and reached for the Force, but where the energy field which she had known since birth should have been, there was nothing.

A cold weight of dread settled in the pit of her stomach at the realization, and her memories came flooding back: the mission to Corellia…the Corellian Captain who seemed determined to drive her mad…her mother being taken…the rescue attempt…suddenly losing the Force…the unexpected attack…a blinding flash of light, then…nothing.

Worry grew in her as she thought of her family, her Master, and Obi-Wan. Where were they? Were they alright? What if they were hurt? What if they were… Leia clamped down on that thought before she could complete it. Ignoring her aching limbs, she opened her eyes once more and pushed herself to her feet. The room still spun slightly, but she fought the sensation and remained standing.

After a few moments she felt steady enough to turn, allowing her gaze to sweep her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of cell. The walls were covered in featureless, gray stone that seemed to only add to the darkness which blanketed the room. The corners were hidden in shadow, and her only view of the outside world was the energy field at the cell's entrance.

Instinctively, Leia's hand went for her saber, but the familiar weight of the weapon at her hip was gone, and her fingers only found her tunic. But, as she brushed the fabric, she felt something else. Locked around her right wrist was a small metal cuff with two red lights blinking steadily on it's surface. Confused, she ran her other hand along the device, wondering what its purpose was, and if there was some way to remove it.

But those thoughts were quickly forgotten as a sound broke the silence: footsteps. They seemed far off, but even at such a distance they echoed in the stillness, and they were drawing closer. Wishing more than ever that she still had her saber, Leia tensed. She listened as the footsteps finally slowed, and a moment later a figure came into view.

Standing before her was a man, perhaps Obi-Wan's age, if not a little older, with dark gray hair and pale blue eyes. The gray uniform he wore seemed to hang slightly on his frail frame, the lighter color of the fabric a contrast to the shadows around him.

"You don't have to fear me," he said softly. His voice was gentle and unassuming, with a scholarly edge that somehow brought to mind the halls of a university or some other place of higher learning.

His blue eyes held the look of one who had experienced much loss and regret, and he was very pale, as if he hadn't seen the rays of a sun for many years. But, she could sense a strength in him as well, and though his posture was bent slightly with age, he still seemed to carry himself with quiet dignity.

"Who are you?" Leia asked finally.

"Forgive me," he said with a small, apologetic smile, "I am afraid manners aren't needed much here, and mine are a bit rusty. My name is Darris Corren. I was sent to escort you to the main chamber."

"Main chamber?" Leia echoed. "Where am I? Where is my family?"

He looked down for a moment.

"Your family is being taken to the main chamber as well. You are in the Deep Core, in the citadel of Darth Sidious, on a world known as Byss."

A deep sensation of shock and disbelief ran through Leia, momentarily overcoming the confusion and uncertainty she still felt.

"Sidious! But that is impossible…my father defeated him!"

"Yes, he did," the elderly man answered solemnly. "But it seems that Sidious's legacy may be even harder to destroy than he was."

Darris turned his gaze away once more, as if lost in the past. When he turned back, sorrow was etched across his features. He reached down to pull back the sleeve of his uniform, revealing a cuff identical to the one now locked around Leia's wrist.

"These bands are linked to the citadel's security system. If you try to escape, or remove it, the band is activated." He looked away before adding quietly, "It is very painful."

Something in his voice told Leia that he knew all too well how painful it was. But a moment later, the man seemed to draw himself from his thoughts, and moved to the wall near Leia's cell. She heard the brief tapping of keys as some type of code was entered, and the energy field at the front of her cell disappeared.

"I am sure you have many questions," he said softly. "I will do my best to answer them while we walk."

Leia watched him cautiously for a moment, trying to sense his intentions. She wasn't entirely certain why, but something told her that she could trust this man. How ever he had come to be here, it wasn't by choice. Finally, accepting what her instinct told her, she nodded and stepped beside him in the corridor.

They walked in silence for a few moments, and Leia's gaze swept the deserted hallway. Now that she knew who had created this place, she could feel the darkness surrounding her, darkness that reached far beyond the realm of the physical. She shivered imperceptibly, remembering the stories she had been told about the Sith Lord and the battle which had nearly cost her father his life…

"Are you alright?" Darris asked quietly.

Leia managed a very small smile at his concern.

"I must admit, I've been better."

A sad smile touched his lips.

"I believe I could say the same," he answered. For just an instant, it almost seemed that Leia could see the man he must have once been, the heavy air of responsibility and regret lifting from him briefly. But as quickly as it had gone, the invisible weight returned, settling once more upon his shoulders.

"How long have you been here?" Leia asked softly, her voice echoing in the darkened hallway.

"Many years," he answered quietly. "I was a geneticist on Alderaan, studying new ways of cloning healthy tissue from patients for transplants. Lord Sidious heard of the work I had been doing…" His voice trailed off as he became lost in memory once more.

"You see, he wanted to be immortal. He thought that if he could clone new bodies for himself, that he could somehow infuse them with his essence… But first, he needed someone who was capable of creating clones which would be able to survive the process. He needed me."

The older man turned to stare down the empty corridor before them. "I didn't want to help him," Darris continued, "but I didn't have any choice. He…he threatened my wife…. If it had only been my life, it wouldn't have mattered. But, I couldn't let him hurt her." His blue gaze searched Leia's, full of regret, yet pleading with her to understand.

For a brief instant, Leia wondered if she should be angry with this man. He had after all, helped the Sith… But as she considered his words, she thought of her own family; they meant everything to her. If they were threatened, she had no doubt that she would do anything to protect them.

"It wasn't your fault," Leia said finally.

He cast a grateful glance in her direction, then turned away again.

"Lord Sidious died before my research was complete, but there were other projects, other things he ordered me to create." His voice was filled with regret. "I created _her_."

"Her?" Leia questioned softly.

"His servant, the one who brought you here." He looked down once more. "She could have been so much more, if only he had let her…"

Confused, Leia wanted to ask him what he meant, but before she could speak, they had reached a large set of doors. Strange carvings marked their surface, somehow accenting the shadows around them, almost giving one the impression that any light was unwelcome. As though sensing their presence, the doors swung open by themselves, revealing a vast, open space.

Like much of the citadel, it was blanketed by a thick darkness, though the center of the chamber was illuminated by an unseen source. At the far end of the chamber, Leia could see the faint shape of what seemed to be some kind of throne. A large set of stairs led to the raised platform on which it sat.

_Sidious's throne,_ Leia realized as her gaze swept the room.

Near the foot of the throne, a woman stood silently, her black gaze reminiscent of a predator's, cold and unfeeling. She seemed so much a part of the darkness in the room that Leia had at first almost mistaken her for a shadow. But even now without the Force, Leia could sense this woman's power.

Leia felt Darris move behind her, and gently take her arm, leading her into the room. When they reached a far wall and turned, Leia realized that she wasn't alone. Her mother and brother stood a few feet away, their hands bound above them in chains. Her father was a prisoner as well, shackled to a wall across from them.

She wanted to call out to them, to make sure they were alright, when suddenly, she felt something take hold of her, and push her forcefully against the wall. She was unable to fight back as her own arms were raised above her head, metallic cuffs snapping into place a moment later. Looking up, she found the Sith woman watching her intently, having used the Force to lock the chains.

"Leave us," the woman said turning to Darris, her voice without emotion, yet somehow conveying the power she wielded.

Darris turned to Leia, a look of grave apology on his features, then stepped back, moving to the doorway they had come from moments before.

Leia's eyes anxiously sought those of her family, knowing that the silent communication would have to be enough.

A moment later, when the doors had shut, and the chamber was quiet once more, the dark figure came forward from the base of the throne, the shadows seeming to follow her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anakin watched as the Sith woman strode, without expression, through the vast chamber which he and his family had been brought to moments before. He had felt a brief wave of relief as Padmé, Luke, and Leia had been led to the wall across from him, knowing that they were alive, and unhurt, but the sensation had been quickly replaced by a feeling of dread.

The woman turned towards his family, and Anakin tensed, straining his neck to look up at the chains that now bound his wrists. He knew that if he still had the Force he would be able to easily overcome the locking mechanisms, but without it, he was powerless to do anything. The feeling of helplessness was overwhelming, and he could only watch as she drew nearer to his wife and children. The black-robed being stopped after a moment, turning back to look at him.

"Chosen One," she said, her flat, empty voice echoing in the vast space, "You defeated my Master, Lord Sidious, but your victory was hollow. By killing him, you have forfeited you own life, as well as the lives of your family."

At her words, a terrible wave of fear for those he loved swept over Anakin.

"Now," she continued, "Lord Sidious will prove to you that, even in death, he is the greater Master of the Force. You took his life, and now he will take yours. But your own death will be far worse."

Anakin's heart pounded loudly in his ears as the woman moved back to his family, pausing when she came to Leia. Despite his dread, a feeling of pride rose in Anakin as watched his beautiful Jedi daughter meet the Sith woman's gaze calmly, holding her head high, refusing to show any fear.

But as the dark woman raised her hand, Leia suddenly cried out in surprise and pain. She twisted her head from side to side, as if trying to fight some unseen enemy. A moment later she gave another short cry, but determinedly refused to allow any other sounds to escape her.

Anakin suddenly understood what the woman was doing. As Jedi, they learned to shield their minds, both for their own privacy and comfort, as well as that of the Jedi around them. They could strengthen or weaken the mental walls as they wished, opening them to those they trusted such as their Masters or close friends. Even though his family was unable to feel the Force, those barriers still existed in their minds. It was these barriers that the Sith woman was easily tearing through, crushing any mental defenses Leia might have had.

Leia thrashed again, and Anakin twisted in his chains, pulling at them with all of his strength, but his physical power wasn't enough.

Another cry broke free from Leia's throat, and she slumped limply, finally seeming to surrender to the incredible force invading her mind.

"No!" Anakin screamed.

"Leia!" Padmé shouted. Even from across the room, Anakin could see the tears that filled his wife's eyes. Next to her, Luke watched helplessly, an expression of horror on his face. Anakin's heart twisted in pain again at the sight. This was happening because of him; Leia had done nothing, but now she was suffering, his _family _was suffering, and Anakin could do nothing to stop it.

Finally, the Sith woman ended her assault on his daughter's mind. Leia's eyes were closed, and she was motionless, her ragged breathing the only thing which told Anakin that she was still alive. He whispered a silent thank you to the Force. But once more a wave of fear crashed over his mind as the woman moved towards Luke.

"It is your turn, son of the Chosen One," she said simply, raising her hand again.

Anakin clenched his fists as he waited, expecting Luke to cry out as the Sith woman tore through the barriers in his mind as well. But instead, blue sparks began to leap across the woman's fingers on her outstretched hand. An instant later, of streak of blue Force lightning arced across the distance towards Luke, and a strangled cry escaped his son's throat.

Anguish welled up within Anakin's spirit, far beyond any he had felt before. This made all the grief he had experienced in his lifetime seem insignificant by comparison. All the pain he had endured… the loses he had suffered… the remorse he had known when he had realized what he had nearly become… nothing could compare to what he now felt, watching helplessly as his family was tortured.

Bitter tears filled his eyes, as the continuous torrent of electricity struck his son. The barrage showed no sign of stopping. If it continued, Luke wouldn't survive…

Anakin struggled once more within his chains, his fists now clenched so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. The sharp edges of the cuffs dug into his wrists as he fought, pulling with all his strength, wanting somehow to spare his family from this, to take their suffering upon himself. He could not help them chained as he was… There was only one hope now, only one way to save them: he _had_ to get free.

At that thought, Anakin dove deeply inside himself, the world suddenly replaced by the expanse of his mind. He walked the familiar mental pathways searching desperately for the link that bound him to the Force. He knew it was still there, he could feel it. The Force would always be a part of him… something was only keeping him from reaching it.

Anakin focused, and fell further and further into himself until… _There. _At the center of his being he could see it: his connection to the energy field that bound all things. To him, it appeared as a golden radiance, brighter than the twin suns of his home world. But something stood in his way: a vast wall, high and solid, only allowing the smallest rays of light to shine through. _This_ was the barrier in his mind, the thing which kept him from the Force. If he could break it, he could free himself and save his family.

Anakin drew back within his mind, and struck the wall with all of his strength, pouring all of his energy into this one act. For an instant, nothing happened, then slowly, cracks began to appear, and flickers of light became visible. Anakin concentrated again and called that light towards himself, focusing on the cuffs at his wrists, willing them to open. A moment later, he heard the distant sounds of his chains falling away, and turned his attention outward once more, his eyes snapping open.

For an instant, Anakin felt the Force swirling around him. But just as quickly as the wall had crumbled, he felt it return, and the damage he had done was suddenly repaired, its weakness gone. He was cut off from the Force once more, but he was _free_… and that was enough.

The Sith woman had stopped her attack on Luke and had spun to face Anakin. Though her features remained expressionless, the Jedi Master thought that he had seen a flicker of shock in her black eyes.

His mental attack on the barrier in his mind had left him greatly weakened, but Anakin ignored the exhaustion and charged. He didn't have his saber, or any weapon, but that didn't matter; all that mattered was that his family was safe.

The dark woman swiftly drew her saber and twisted out of his way, bringing her weapon around to strike. He felt her blade singe the back of his tunic, and crouched before the attack could go further. Then Anakin spun, sweeping his leg forward, trying to knock her off balance. Instantly, she flipped backwards with inhuman grace, landing easily on her feet next to him. She struck again, this time using her elbow to hit him hard in the chest. Anakin felt the breath forced from his lungs, and stumbled back, amazed by the power of the blow.

Knowing that she had caught him off guard, the woman spun, bring her saber forward once more. Anakin watched the blade descend towards his left arm. He felt its searing heat for an instant, but pulled back before the injury could become anything worse then a burn. Gritting his teeth in pain, he came at her once more; this was the only way he could save his family, and he refused to give up.

Rushing forward, Anakin feigned an attempt to kick her, but came up with his right arm instead. She seemed to have sensed his intentions and dodged easily, allowing his fist to only catch the fabric of her robe.

His limbs weighed down by exhaustion, and his breath coming in ragged gasps, the Jedi Master drew away slightly, hoping to regain his center after the failed attack. Sensing that her opponent was weakening, the Sith came at him again, her crimson saber moving in a swift arc, now aiming for his legs. The moment seemed to slow as Anakin watched, an idea suddenly rising in his mind…

At the last moment, before her weapon could reach its target, Anakin spun, reaching around the other side of the blade. With all of his strength, he brought his mechanical right hand up under the Sith's wrist where the she held the saber. The metal of his hand connected with the flesh and bone of her arm, and she lost her grip on the hilt.

The Sith blade tumbled through the air, much like Dooku's had so many years earlier, and with the same grace he had shown then, Anakin caught it. But this time, he didn't hesitate to make a killing blow, quickly plunging the saber through his opponent's chest.

The woman's body jerked once from shock, but she did not cry out in pain, nor did her face show any reaction. She simply stood there, slowly shifting her gaze to the blade which had impaled her.

Anakin, his hand still resting upon the weapon, drew a ragged breath as he worked to calm his rapidly beating heart. He had won… His wife and children were safe… But just as Anakin was about to move to free his family, the Sith woman suddenly looked up. Her hand reached out, and Anakin felt his fingers being forced from the weapon's handle. Then she reached back for the hilt, and in one smooth, slow motion, pulled the saber from her.

Incredible shock swept through the Jedi Master. Stunned, he watched as the wound faded after a few moments, the small, round hole in her robes the only evidence that it had ever been inflicted.

The Sith woman's gaze locked with Anakin's for an instant, and he saw something glitter in the depths of her eyes. Immediately, Anakin was thrown high into the air, an unseen force hitting him with such power that his head snapped back. Distantly he felt himself impact the far wall of the chamber.

His body tumbled to the ground, and blackness clouded his vision. He struggled to push himself up, but could not. His arms suddenly gave way, and he slumped to the floor once again. He felt his consciousness beginning to slip away, but he fought the sensation, forcing his eyes to remain open.

The Sith woman stood, studying him for a moment, seeming to decide that he was no longer a threat. Then she turned, and walked back to his family, stopping in front of Luke, her saber still ignited. Realizing what she was about to do, Anakin tried once more to regain his footing, but failed.

The Sith brought her blade up, and Anakin could only watch as it moved closer to his son.

"No!" Anakin screamed. He wouldn't allow this to happen… He couldn't. Anakin closed his eyes, falling into himself as he had done earlier, and with every ounce of his remaining strength, struck once more at the barrier which separated him from the Force.

He felt it give way, and drew upon the Force's energy, quickly channeling it, strengthening his body. He jumped to his feet and ran, using the Force to increase his speed until he appeared little more than a blur. The Sith blade came closer to Luke, the blow meant to be a final one, aimed for his heart.

With a last burst of speed, Anakin threw himself in front of his son, and a sudden, searing pain ripped through his chest as the lightsaber pierced him. He heard a cry of denial from Luke, but was barely aware of it, the shock of the blow overcoming his senses. As his vision began to fade he forced himself to look up.

Padmé eyes, filled with tears, met Anakin's own. He wished he were able to go to her, to hold her, to tell her one more time how much he loved her. But instead, he could only return her gaze, trying to convey with his eyes all that he longed to say.

The moment seemed to stretch on, an eternity unto itself, but when he could no longer fight the blackness, he allowed it to rush over him. Distantly, Anakin felt the his body hit the ground, but the sensation was far away and unreal, as though he were no longer a part of the world in which it had happened.

He drifted into a peaceful darkness which cradled his spirit, and a few moments later, a beautiful, golden light began to grow before him. This was gate of life and death, the gate which he had been kept from entering when he had chosen to stop fighting during his battle with Palpatine. It shone with the same beauty he remembered, and he felt the same sense of peace. Only this time, no invisible barrier stopped him, and he was welcomed into it's comforting embrace.

****

TBC

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**I hope that you enjoyed the update, and that it makes up for the long wait. Thank you again so much for your patience. :)**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**I will answer the reviews I receive, though not on the story itself. :) If you want me to answer your reviews, please make sure that I have some way to contact you.**

**Or, if you don't want me to answer you, please tell me, as I don't want to bother anyone. :)**

**Also, if you would like me to notify you of updates by email or PM, let me know as well. :)**

**I want to thank all the amazing reviewers who read all of "Slipping," and are continuing to read. Their comments mean more than I can say.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, your feedback has been incredibly kind, and greatly appreciated.**

**For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet…(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)**

**Ani-maniac494**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Originally, I wasn't going to write a continuation to "Slipping," but my wonderful readers on TFN convinced me to. The Lord blessed me with an idea, and "Falling" came about. This story takes some very interesting turns, and I hope that it will surprise you. :)

A/N2: As always, this story would never be what it is now without my wonderful beta's (Darth Mom's) help. "Slipping," began with an idea she had, and she was kind enough to let me borrow and expand on it, and she is always patient enough to listen to me talk about the sequel. :)

Hello everyone!

I feel very bad that it has taken me so long to post this next part! Darth Real Life is still being cruel. When I was 13 I almost died from pneumonia and it left me with lung damage that makes it very easy for me to get sick. My health has been terrible lately, and because of that I have decided to wait another year to go to college. That has been very much on my mind, along with other things, and my muse decided to leave for the Bahamas. I finally managed to drag her back here though, lol. :)

I am already working on the next part, and I should, Lord willing, be able to post it very soon. I can't promise that I will be able to return to posting every Thursday, but I am hoping that I can. :)

Thank you all so much for being so patient!

I hope you enjoy this next part, there is still a lot to come, and many surprises. :D

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

Only the occasional rustle of a data-sheet, or clicking of a key, disturbed the quiet in the office in which Obi-Wan sat, the lengthening shadows a testament to the hours they had been working. Like his companions, Bant and Captain Solo, Obi-Wan's focus was solely on searching the immense database which the Naboo had collected about Palpatine, searching for something, _anything,_ that could be used to find Anakin and his family.

But, the more that Obi-Wan read, the more uneasy he became. It was obvious now how well thought out Palpatine's plan had been, an unimaginably intricate web of lies and deceit; a holo-chess match in which Sidious had been the only one aware that a game was even being played, giving him an incredible advantage over his opponents, his supposed _pawns_.

Obi-Wan knew that there had to something in the files that could help them, some loose end which the Sith Lord had left behind. But as the day had passed, a feeling of helplessness had grown in the Jedi Master, along with something else that he dared not acknowledge, even to himself…a feeling of dread…of loss…

Since the attack he had been unable to sense anything through his bond with Anakin, or his Padawan, Luke. But, just as Obi-Wan was about to reach for yet another file, he suddenly sensed Anakin's presence once more. He could feel anguish, determination, pain, regret, and finally resignation. Through their bond, he felt Anakin's presence surge, drawing upon the Force briefly for strength. Then suddenly, it was as if he had heard Anakin cry out, and…

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the sensation as he felt Anakin's presence suddenly ripped away, its light vanishing in an instant, a gaping hole left behind in the Force. The Jedi Master gripped the arms of his chair, trying to steady himself, the sensation seeming almost like a physical blow.

"Obi-Wan? What is it?" he heard Bant ask softly. He felt her gentle hand touch his shoulder, and looked up to find both Captain Solo and his fellow Knight watching him with concern. He couldn't stop the tears that filled his eyes.

"We're too late."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was quiet in the chamber now, but Darris Corren suspected that the young man's cry of denial would continue to echo in his mind for as long as he lived…as would the sight of the great Jedi Master lying unmoving on the floor.

Darris wasn't supposed to have been present to witness what had happened, and he knew that he could be punished for disobeying, but he had felt obligated to watch, to see the terrible consequences his actions had brought about. And now, now that he had a chance to help, to try to perhaps make right one of the many wrongs he had been forced to play a part in, he could not just stand by and do nothing.

Gathering his resolve, Darris opened the door of the small servant's chamber he had hidden in, and stepped into the throne room once more. The thick shadows in the room concealed his presence, yet he wasn't surprised when _she_ sensed him there and turned, her black eyes emotionless as they always seemed, but her head tilted in puzzlement. He knew the source of her confusion. He had returned and hidden when she had ordered him to leave, and for her, disobedience was something unthinkable; Sidious had made sure of that. The Sith Lord had shaped her mind into a tool that was utterly loyal and unquestioning. Palpatine had crushed any spark of independence or personal desire that could have existed within her, had done his best to assure that darknesswas all she knew.

And yet, although the Sith Lord had been the one to shape her, Darris still keenly felt the weight of responsibility resting upon his shoulders. When others looked at her, they could see only what Sidious had made her, yet Darris saw instead what she _could _have been, but had never been given the chance to become. And Darris knew that this made him responsible for all that she did as well, and for those whom she hurt under Sidious's orders, like the family before him now.

"You were told to leave," she said simply.

Darris looked down, unsure how to answer. She would never understand if he tried to explain to her why he had remained, so instead, he turned his gaze to the Jedi Master at her feet. He knew what Sidious had ordered, that Anakin Skywalker be made to watch as his family was taken from him before he was killed. Sidious would be enraged that his greatest enemy had been allowed to die before he had suffered enough, and Darris knew it was that fact alone that might give him the chance to help.

"I can save him, Milady," he said softly.

She followed his gaze, studying Anakin Skywalker's still form.

"How?" she asked finally, "He is dead."

Darris looked down again, hoping that she would agree and allow him to try to save the Jedi Master's life. Though, he knew if she did permit him to do this, and the Jedi Master survived, then she had every intension of carrying out Palpatine's original orders. He could only hope he could find some way to stop that from happening as well.

"There… there may be a chance," he said quietly. "If his body can be placed in stasis soon enough, I might be able to clone the organs that were damaged, and revive him."

Darris turned as he spoke, his gaze now moving to the wall where the Skywalker family stood, chained. At his words, Anakin's wife did not speak, but she turned her tear streaked face towards him, a flicker of hope shining in her sorrow filled eyes. He could only pray that it was not false hope that he was giving her and her children.

"This would succeed?"

Darris moved his focus back to the being he had helped create, regret for both her and the family before him now weighing heavily upon his heart.

"It is the only chance, Milady."

She seemed to consider this for a moment, then finally nodded.

"Do it."

"Thank you, Milady," Darris said, bowing.

"What do you require?"

He thought for a moment, looking once more at the unmoving Jedi Master. He was a very large man, tall and well-muscled. Darris knew he could not move the Jedi by himself, and if there was to be any chance that this would succeed, then time was of the essence.

"I will need help, Milady, to bring him to the stasis chamber." He paused a moment then looked over to the Skywalker family once more. They had already lost so much, and he knew that if he failed, they would suffer the loss twice. But perhaps, there was something else he could do for them now, however small it might be.

"I will also need someone to assist me with the chamber itself. I am afraid that there is not time to call one of the other servants, Milady. Could you allow the prisoners to help?"

Her black gaze bore into his own for a moment, clearly trying to judge his intensions. Finally, she turned and raised her right hand, and with a simple gesture, released the chains that held Skywalker's wife. The other woman stood there motionless, unprepared for her sudden freedom, only the clatter of the fallen chains breaking the silence.

"The wife may assist you. The Jedi are too dangerous to be released."

Darris quickly bent to turn the Jedi Master over, and beckoned his wife to come forward. She looked at him for a moment, and in her eyes, he could see that she understood what he had done. It was a very small thing to have the comfort of holding a lost loved one, but he could see the profound gratitude in her expression as she moved to her husband's side. She knelt beside him to gently cradle her husband's head in her lap, tears continuing to slip down her cheeks.

"Anakin," he heard her whisper brokenly. She gently stroked his face with her hands, her petite frame shaking silently.

Darris allowed her a few moments, using the time to try to determine the extent of the injuries he would need to repair, then moved to place a gentle hand on the grieving woman's shoulder. Truly, he wished that he could simply allow her continue holding her husband, but he knew that they needed to hurry.

She understand his silent plea, and gently moved her husband's head from her lap, then gathered herself and rose unsteadily.

Sidious's servant raised her hand again, easily lifting the body of the great Jedi Master. Wishing he could do more for them, but knowing that it was impossible, Darris looked once more to the twins who still remained in the throne room. They looked back at him, grief, gratitude, and hope evident in their expressions. As he left the chamber, Darris silently prayed that he wouldn't fail.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shortly after Darris had left, Luke had been escorted back to his isolated cell by another servant, and now sat staring ahead mutely, his mind numb. He didn't want to think, didn't want to remember what he had witnessed, knowing that his father had sacrificed himself to save _him_…

At that thought, fresh grief crashed over Luke's mind, his heart twisting in pain. For the first time, he was grateful that he could no longer feel the Force, because he knew what he would sense…the absence…the void his father's death had left behind…

Luke's fists clenched, and he closed his eyes, trying to will the stark images away.

His father was gone, and it was because of him. Maybe if he had fought back harder, found some way to free himself and help, maybe then, his father would still be alive. But, Luke thought, he had been too weak. He hadn't been able to escape, and his father had been forced to fight alone, unarmed…

Some part of Luke knew that he shouldn't feel this way, that his father wouldn't want him to blame himself, but that gentle voice in his mind was far outweighed by his grief and guilt.

_It's my fault. _

Bitter pain welled up in his spirit, and Luke tried unsuccessfully to steel himself against it. But, his pain only increased as he thought of the dark being who had taken them, and something quietly began to stir within him.

She had taken the life of a great man, a _hero_, their _father_. His fists clenched once more, and his jaw tightened. Luke had seen many things as a Jedi Padawan, and had thought he knew what darkness was, but now he realized that he had been wrong. That being, that _thing_, _she_ was _true_ evil.

"I'm sorry," a quiet voice said.

Luke jumped, his surprise enough to jar him from his thoughts for a moment. He pushed himself to his feet, walked to the front of his cell, and watched as a man, perhaps only a few years older than himself, stepped from the shadows in the corridor. He was fairly tall, with dark hair and green eyes, and wore a simple gray uniform, which Luke recognized as one belonging to a servant.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded, his pain making his voice rough.

"I'm a prisoner here, like you," the man answered. He looked down. "My name is Tarin Nal. I'm sorry if I startled you, it is just that I heard what happened to your father, and I…I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

Luke could hear the sincerity in the man's voice and nodded.

"Thank you," he said finally.

The man looked away.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Luke knew that this man was trying to be sympathetic, but his words still stung, and something in Luke rebelled against them.

"I haven't lost my father yet," Luke insisted, perhaps more harshly than he should have, "Darris said that he might be able to help him."

Tarin smiled gently.

"Darris is a good man. He has always looked after me."

Luke glanced up, and Tarin seemed to sense his unspoken questions.

"When I was five," he explained, "my family decided to move to the Mid Rim. The transport we were on was attacked. I was too young to remember much, but I know that when we woke up, we were here." His voice became tinged with bitterness as he looked down at the cuff on his wrist. "Servants," he said. "Prisoners." He looked out into the corridor once more, as though seeing more than just the simple shadows there. "When I was nine, Sidious decided that my parents had outlived their usefulness. He killed them."

Luke looked up in surprise, suddenly understanding why Tarin had come. He truly _did_ understand what Luke was going through, and young Jedi found himself grateful that he had someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry," Luke said quietly, unconsciously echoing the words Tarin had spoken earlier.

"It was a long time ago," Tarin responded, shaking his head as if trying to bring himself back to the present. "Darris has looked after me since then, and I know he will do everything he can for your father."

Luke didn't answer, but fought back another wave of grief at the mention of what had happened. He hoped with all his heart that Darris would succeed, that somehow the scientist could bring his father back.

Tarin seemed to understand the turn his thoughts had taken, and stepped back.

"I have to go," he said quietly. "I am not really supposed to speak with you, and she would be angry if she knew I had even come here now."

Luke didn't have to ask who _she _was.

"But I will be back," Tarin assured him. "I have been assigned to bring your meals. I will return with some food in a few hours."

Luke felt relief at that. At least he wouldn't always be alone now.

"Thank you," he said gratefully, knowing how much Tarin had truly risked by coming to speak with him.

"You're welcome," Tarin said with a small smile.

With that he disappeared into the shadows, and Luke moved once more to the back of his cell. Grief and guilt still plagued his mind, but something in him had eased slightly. Perhaps it was because he had been reminded that there was still hope, or perhaps it was because he had a friend now, someone he could trust.

**TBC**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**As a thank you for everyone being so patient, I am also posting a vignette I wrote a year ago called, "And Darkness Devours Me," about Anakin's thoughts as he becomes Vader. It is part of a series of Ep. III vignettes which I am calling, "In a Moment." There will be a link to it in my bio, and I hope you will check it out. :)**

**Thank you!**

**For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet… **

**(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)**

**Ani-maniac494**


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Hello everyone:)

I know it has been quite a while since I updated this. The last few months have been very busy and a lot has happened. My Great Aunt Kathy died very unexpectedly. She knew and loved the Lord, so we know where she is, but her death was still a very big surprise for my family.

The Lord did bless me with some good news after that though, and I was offered a wonderful job which I was really looking forward too. But I have a problem with my ankles in that the ligaments are very loose, and on my way to the job training, my right ankle gave out and I fell. I hurt both my knees and my left elbow, and though praise the Lord I didn't break anything, (besides maybe my pride, lol) it took a while to heal from it. And transportation issues meant I had to give up the job as well, so now, I am once more looking for work. As you can imagine things have been very crazy.

After that, I just wasn't very inspired to write. But recently, I wrote a couple other things for another fandom to try to get my inspiration back, and it seems to have worked. I have been writing a lot for "Falling," and after this I already have more than half of the next chapter written, so Lord willing I will be able to update often again. :)

Thank you all so much for being so understanding, and I hope that you enjoy this next part. There is still a lot to come. :D

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I thought I would include a quick summary of the last chapter since I know it has been a while. :)

**In the last chapter:** On Coruscant, Obi-Wan, Han, and Bant, are working to try to find a clue in the database the Naboo collected on Palpatine and that will lead them to Anakin and his family. While they were searching, Obi-Wan felt Anakin's death in the Force, and now believes that they may be too late. On Byss, the scientist, Darris Corren witnessed what happened, and came forward to tell the Sith woman that there was a chance that he could revive Anakin. Knowing that it was the only chance to still carry out her Master's orders, she agreed. Luke though, despite having some hope, was struggling with the guilt of being the one his father died for. He met another servant, Tarin Nal, whose parents had been killed by Sidious. Tarin encouraged Luke that Darris would do everything he could for Anakin, and Luke is grateful to have found a friend.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

_Incredible…_ That was the only way Anakin could describe it. He stood in a brilliant golden radiance that rivaled the suns of Tatooine in it's intensity, yet somehow the light wasn't blinding. Instead, everything seemed sharper somehow, clearer. And what he felt, he couldn't find words to express.

For as long as he could remember, he had been able to touch the Force. As a boy on Tatooine, he hadn't been able to name what it was that gave him the ability to sense an obstacle on the race course before he saw it with his eyes, or to know that Watto was angry even before a single Huttese curse was uttered. Yet, he had always known that there was _something_ he could sense that no one else could.

As a Jedi, once he had learned what his abilities truly meant, that connection to the Force had only increased, growing until it had become a constant companion, an innate part of who he was.

But what he could feel now, now that he was truly one with the Force… this was beyond anything he had ever experienced. It was as though every sense had been amplified a million-fold.

He could see the galaxy itself, a spiraling mass of light, stars, and color; an ever changing, ever moving thing of beauty. He could see within that galaxy, the individual planets which existed there, the young worlds, and the ancient ones, some shaped by fire, some by water, and others by civilization. He could see the beings who lived on those worlds, their lives lasting only a blink of an eye in the span of eternity, but limitless in their worth.

He could hear the rumble of thunder from the storms of Kamino, the howling of the frigid winds on Hoth, and the cry of a krayt dragon on Tatooine. He could feel the heat of the twin suns of his home world, the cold of Ilum, and the humidity of the jungles of Haruun Kal. And he could feel the Force itself as it wound throughout the galaxy; the play of Light and Dark, like the sun dispelling the shadows.

Here within the Force, he was a part of all that he sensed, and yet, somehow, he was separate from it as well. He was everywhere and no where at once; still himself, but so much more; in the present, but also in the past and in the future.

Overwhelmed, Anakin closed his eyes and simply allowed himself to be carried along the with the tide of energy, allowed the Force to move him as it wished. He wasn't sure how long he had drifted, it could have been for only a moment, or an eternity; he simply lost himself there, in that place of peace, wonder, and awe.

Then, in the most distant reaches of his still conscious mind, he sensed something else: another presence that seemed somehow familiar…and it was drawing him nearer. As Anakin was pulled towards it, his awareness began to sharpen once again, his mind coming back to itself.

He forced his focus away from the beauty of the galaxy, and concentrated instead on the sight before him, not understanding what was happening, but sensing that it was incredibly important.

As he watched, the golden energy surrounding him slowly took on the shape of a man, a man Anakin _knew…_

"Qui-Gon…" the name tumbled from Anakin's lips before he was even aware that he had spoken, shock running through him at the sight of the great Jedi Master.

Qui-Gon smiled at his reaction.

"Hello, Anakin," he answered, his rich voice somehow echoing around them.

Anakin looked down to find himself once again in his physical form, his dark brown robes draping from his shoulders, his lightsaber clasped firmly to his belt. What… What was happening? How had he gotten here? Bewilderment rose in him as he tried to remember how he had come to be in this place.

Qui-Gon seemed to sense his uncertainty and stepped closer to rest a comforting, and impossibly solid hand on his shoulder.

"Calm your mind, Anakin," Qui-Gon said softly, "and allow the Force show you what you wish to know."

Doing as he was told, Anakin closed his eyes and let the Force sweep through him, drawing on it fully, and silently asking for its guidance. At once, memories flooded his mind, washing away his confusion: the mission…Padmé's kidnapping…the Sith woman… his family… _Luke_…

Anakin opened his eyes and looked back to the Jedi Master before him, suddenly feeling the weight of all that had happened.

"I…I remember," Anakin said.

Qui-Gon nodded and gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

"Will my family be alright?"

Anakin had to know, for now he wasn't there to protect them, and they were still prisoners of the Sith… He silently prayed that they would find some way to escape, and that they would heal from the pain he knew his death must be causing them. Padmé's tear filled eyes and grief stricken expression surfaced in his mind, and Anakin's heart clenched.

"I don't know," Qui-Gon answered grimly, the look on his features telling Anakin how much he wished he could assure him of his family's safety. "The future is truly always in motion, and even here, within the Force, it is impossible for us to know what will come to pass. But, I can tell you this," he continued, "there is a reason for what has happened, Anakin, I promise you. And there is still hope." The elder Jedi Master looked off into the distance, obviously seeing something Anakin wasn't yet able to. "Though it is still uncertain, there is a chance that you will be able to return to your family."

Hope rose within Anakin, at the thought, and he turned questioning eyes to the man before him once more.

"How?"

Qui-Gon's smiled.

"You will come to understand soon, Anakin. But for now we must hurry. There is much you need to learn, and I may have little time to teach you."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Sith woman strode quickly through the corridors of her Master's citadel, the shadows in the halls seeming to deepen as she reached her Master's secret chambers. The ancient Sith carvings which lined the walls merged seamlessly with the darkness, doubling its presence, as though Lord Sidious could already sense from within the depths of the Dark Side that she was coming to report her failure.

She paused outside the doors for a moment, drawing upon the Force to open them, then stepped inside, an even greater blackness washing over her. She walked swiftly to the center of the room where the black marble base sat, and focused once again on the Holocron which rested there.

Then she knelt and bowed to the floor, her robes pooling around her, the thick strands of her hair falling over her shoulders as waited for the blue figure of her Master to shimmer into view.

_"Yes, child?" _her Master's hologram prompted once he had appeared, his voice filling the small space.

She bowed her head further.

"I have failed, my Master."

The hologram of the great Sith Lord was silent for a long moment, the silence voicing his displeasure more than any words could have. When he finally spoke again, his voice was quiet, the timbre smooth and even, the tone one which she knew meant that he was furious.

_"Explain your failure." _

"Skywalker somehow regained the use of the Force long enough to free himself from his chains, Master."

The Sith Lord growled lowly, but the woman did not react to it. In her mind, she could picture her Master's displeased expression as he considered the report, and the flare of fire that would cross the blood red irises of his eyes.

"_And you could not defeat him?" _

"I defeated him, Master. But when I was about to execute his son, he somehow touched the Force once more. He intercepted my strike before it could reach the boy, and was killed."

_"His family?" _

"They still live, Master."

The Sith Lord's lips parted in a silent snarl.

"_Then you have indeed failed."_

She didn't answer, for there was no answer she could give. She simply waited for his judgment, knowing that if he ordered her to destroy herself, she would do so without question.

Lord Sidious regarded her for a long moment before speaking once more.

"_How do you propose to correct your mistake?" _

She bowed further still.

"The scientist, Darris Corren, believes he can revive Skywalker."

Even from her position on the floor she could sense her Master's surprise.

_"What? How could that be possible?" _Sidious demanded.

"Skywalker's body is now in stasis," she explained. "Corren believes that he will be able to clone Skywalker's damaged organs, and revive him, Master."

Silence fell once again, but this silence was not one of anger, but of contemplation.

_"You believe this will succeed?" _the Sith Lord questioned after a moment.

"I do, Master."

The hologram of the Sith Lord slowly smiled, his lips twisting beneath the hood of his robes, his expression filled with cruel amusement.

_"Then, perhaps your failure is not as great a disaster as I first believed. If it does succeed, then his family's suffering can only be doubled. Proceed." _

"Yes, my Master." she answered. "Your orders shall be carried out."

The ruthless smile grew.

_"Indeed, they shall. But child," _his voice suddenly filled with venom,_ "do not fail me again." _

At his words, she felt the ghost of fingers wrapping around her heart, and with that warning, the hologram vanished.

The feeling of something pressing upon her heart however, remained.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Luke wasn't sure how much time had passed, and truthfully he didn't care. He knew that he shouldn't just be sitting there, he should be trying to come up with some sort of plan, some way to escape. But, he couldn't move. Grief and guilt seemed to have turned his limbs to lead, and all thoughts of action were pushed aside by the image of his father's death replaying in his mind each time he tried to close his eyes. His senses too, seemed hazy and unfocused. He could feel the cold surface of the stone wall against his back, but other than that, his body felt numb.

In his heart, a sort of cold void had started to form, one that wouldn't leave no matter how many times he reminded himself that there was still a chance that Darris would succeed, and he would have his father back. He had been able to hold it off for a time after he had spoken with Tarin, but now it had returned, and this time he couldn't seem to fight it. He felt it growing with each moment, eroding what little hope he had left.

_Darris will never succeed,_ the void whispered. _How could he bring someone back from the dead? It's impossible. _

_No, _Luke thought,_ Darris said there was a chance. Why would he lie?_

_He lied because he doesn't want to leave you without hope, _the void answered_. He just didn't expect you to realize that it is only _false_ hope. But you know, don't you? You know it isn't true. You know that you've lost your father forever… and it's your fault. _

Luke closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists in his lap, his head falling back against the wall behind him as a stab of pain raced through him. He couldn't find it in himself to deny those words…they held too much truth.

"I've brought you a meal," a voice said from that shadows.

Luke jumped, startled, but quickly calmed himself once he opened his eyes and realized that it was only Tarin standing outside in the shadows in front of his cell. The other man held a tray, with a few small portions of fruit and some sort of paste which Luke couldn't recognize.

Vaguely, Luke wondered why he hadn't noticed Tarin's approach, but he quickly dismissed the thought. He was just used to sensing those around him, and now, without that ability, he might as well have been deaf and blind.

"It isn't much," Tarin continued, "but it's edible." He eyed the paste and frowned. "Well, at least I think it's edible," he amended.

Despite himself, Luke felt a small, fleeting smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks," Luke said softly.

"You're welcome," Tarin answered.

Shifting the tray to one hand, the servant walked close to the wall and typed a code into the panel there. The force-field at the front of the cell quickly vanished, and he stepped beside Luke, setting the tray on the floor next to him.

Luke glanced at the food and looked away. The thought of food didn't really mean anything to him, despite the fact that it had been quite awhile since he'd eaten. It just didn't seem to matter anymore.

"I don't blame you," Tarin said quietly.

Luke looked up in surprise, wondering how Tarin had known what he had been thinking.

"I did the same thing when Sidious killed my parents," he explained. He gave a short, humorless laugh. "I probably would have died of starvation if Darris hadn't forced me to eat something."

Tarin eased himself to the floor to sit next to him, his expression understanding, and Luke felt gratitude rise within him. For reasons Luke really couldn't explain, things just seemed better with Tarin there. The void wasn't as noticeable.

Luke surprised himself though, when he broke the silence a moment later.

"How did you survive it?" he asked, knowing Tarin would understand his question. Losing just his father had caused pain beyond any Luke had ever felt, but Tarin had lost _both_ his parents. He could only imagine what that had been like.

Tarin shrugged.

"I almost didn't." He looked down, and Luke could see his fists tighten at his sides. After a moment though, he looked up once more meeting Luke's gaze with his own. "One thing kept me going."

"What?" Luke wondered.

"I always thought, that maybe… maybe I could someday pay Sidious back for what he did." Tarin's hands clenched again. "I thought that maybe I could make him understand what he took from me, make him feel what _I _felt_." _He looked down once more. "But, I never got the chance."

"I'm sorry," Luke offered, not knowing what else to say.

Tarin shook his head.

"It isn't your fault. Anyway, Sidious got what he deserved when your father killed him. I couldn't have asked for more. I just wish…"

Luke turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"I just wish that I could have stopped that _thing _Sidious created."

Luke froze at those words, but Tarin didn't seem aware of it; instead he rose to his feet, and peered into the darkness in the corridor, as if sensing something there.

"I have to go," he said, giving Luke a quick, apologetic look. "I'll be back for your tray. I know you don't want to eat, but you need to if you can. It might help."

With that he stepped from the cell and quickly moved to the control panel reactivating the force-field. Then he disappeared back into the shadows.

Luke didn't notice though. Instead, Tarin's earlier words seemed to echo in his mind, pushing aside everything else: _"I thought that maybe I could make him understand what he took from me, make him feel what _I _felt…" _

However, it wasn't Darth Sidious whom Luke pictured now. It was the woman… the _thing_ that had taken his father.

And suddenly, the void felt a little less hollow than it had before.

**TBC**

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: I know I didn't respond to my reviews last time, and I was hoping I would be able to, but unfortunately, my computer ate all of my saved email…(glares at her computer) and I just don't have time to go through all of them on the reviews page.

I will answer my reviews this chapter though, and as always I am grateful for every response I get. :)

Thanks again!

Ani-maniac494


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Falling From The Light

Main Characters: Anakin/Padmé/Obi-Wan/Bant/Luke/Leia/Han/OC

Secondary Characters: OCs/Qui-Gon

Summary: The sequel to "Slipping Into Darkness." Palpatine knew that Anakin might defeat him, so he left something behind which may not only destroy the Chosen One, but his family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Star Wars, as cool as it would be if I did. Everything belongs to the Flannelled One. I do, however, own the OCs. They are mine, mine, all mine! (notices the strange looks she is receiving) I mean, (clears throat) They belong to me. (blush)

A/N: Here is the next part. Originally there was going to be another section included in this update, but it got rather long so I decided to break the post up. I already have about four pages of the next chapter written, and I am inspired, so Lord willing the next update should be up soon.

Many thanks to my incredible beta Darth Mom for her encouragement and incredible beta skills.

And thank you everyone for your kind welcome back and your well wishes. :) Enjoy!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

****

Falling From The Light

It had been hours since she had reported her failure to Lord Sidious, but the Sith woman could still feel the weight of her Master's warning residing within her chest. It was not enough to restrict her pulse, but with every beat of her heart, it served as a reminder her of her failure.

She would not fail again. She would carry out her Master's orders, and serve him as was her purpose. Yet, in order to succeed, she would have to understand what had lead to her failure in the first place, and for that, she had to seek the guidance of the Force.

In the depths of the Dark Side where she now meditated, the blackness was absolute, and tides of energy washed over her like the waves of a violent sea. She had long been immersed in its currents, simply allowing them to carry her where they wished.

The faint glow which emanated from the corridor couldn't penetrate the darkness now shrouding her mind, and she had long since ceased to be aware of the room in which she knelt, the small cell that still held the remains of her stasis chamber. Instead, her gaze was turned inward, the Force drawing her into the distant reaches of her earliest memory.

_She stood in the plains of her mind, the barren desert landscape appearing as it had before her Master had shaped it. The terrain was vast and untouched, and a dark blue sky stretched far overhead. _

_This was her world, the only one she knew. She had not been aware long, but she understood in a vague way that a world existed outside of hers. Her Master had told her that she was not yet ready to be a part of it, but he had begun teaching her, showing her what lay beyond._

_The last time he had entered her mind, he had shown her his home world. Through him, she had seen the incredible water falls found there, the blue lakes, the green, rich valleys, and the flowers. Flowers… Something so small and simple, yet so complicated. She wished that she could see one for herself, not simply an image projected from her Master's mind. Perhaps someday…_

_Her thoughts ended abruptly as she sensed something. Distantly she recognized it as her Master. Knowing what would come next, she knelt, bowing deeply as she had been taught. She didn't move, even as she felt her Master's presence building like a dark, ominous cloud on the horizon. She could feel him searching through her mind, sifting through every thought. She didn't try to fight him. He did this often, and she knew that she could not stop him, for as her Master, it was his right._

_She felt him pause as he came to her thoughts of just moments ago, the thoughts he had interrupted with his arrival._

_"Child," he began, his form appearing before her, "I see you were reflecting on my last lesson."_

_"Yes, Master," she answered._

_"And you wish to see for yourself what I have taught you? You desire it?"_

_"I do, Master," she answered._

_She felt his power shift suddenly, growing in its intensity, and confusion flooded her. She had never felt anything like this before, but she knew he was displeased. The dark shadow that always seemed to follow him had suddenly overtaken the sky above her, all light vanishing in its wake._

_The landscape before her became lost in that darkness, and at once, her mental form was no longer simply bowing to the great Sith Lord, but doubled over with a terrible sensation she could not name. It was not pain, she knew, for her Master had told her she had been created without the ability to feel such a physical weakness._

_But, she thought, perhaps this was worse, for it was somehow deeper and more intense than what she imagined pain to be. It was as though something were writhing and twisting within her, devouring her from the inside out. She felt something slipping away and tried to hold onto it, but it was ripped from her grasp by the power her Master now wielded against her._

_Attempting to focus her now scattered thoughts, she tried to call out to her Master. He sensed her call, and suddenly she was seeing through his eyes, watching as he used his incredible command of the Force to chip away at the ties that bound her to the world of the living. She watched as he slowly, methodically carved away at her connection to life, until only a thread remained. Somewhere in the farthest corners of her mind, she was aware of the sound of her heart struggling to beat, her lungs gasping for air._

_She thought that her Master was simply going to end her life, but instead, he paused mid-strike, the still remaining, thin thread held precariously in his hands._

_"Child," her Master said, his voice echoing in the very depths of her being, "Always remember this above all else: You are nothing. You exist only because I allow it. Your life is mine to do with as I wish. Your only desire shall be to carry out my will, _my will, _and nothing else." _

_With that, she felt life suddenly returning to her, and as the landscape of her mind reappeared, the shadow finally withdrew. She could feel her heart resume beating in its normal rhythm, and breath coming to her lungs once more._

_Her Master's form appeared before her._

_"Do you understand?" he asked simply._

_Her Master's words reverberated through her mind once again:_ "…Your only desire will be to carry out my will, _my will,_ and nothing else."

_That was why her Master had been angry, she realized. She had desired something she had no right to, wished for something that would never be hers. But now, she understood her place. She was only a servant. She had never been, nor would she ever be, anything more than that. Her Master's will was all that mattered._

_At that moment, in a way she could not explain, she felt something deep within her break. She bowed her head._

_"I understand. Forgive me, Master."_

_The Sith Lord's lips twisted into a smile._

_"Of course, child." _

At the words her Master had spoken so long ago, the memory ended, the images fading as the currents of Dark Side energy washed over her once again. Slowly, the Force released its hold on her, allowing her mind to return to full awareness The Sith woman opened her eyes, her black irises indiscernible from the darkness around her.

Her gaze swept her surroundings. This was a place she knew better than any other, the place her Master had given her long ago when he had chosen it for her creation. It was here that she had spent many years of her existence, and here that she meditated, since she was not worthy to use her Master's meditation chambers.

Her stasis chamber still stood in the center of the small space, the power cables and wires remaining suspended from the ceiling. Darkened monitors sat untouched nearby, though they had long since ceased to function. The glass she had shattered when she had woken had never been repaired and the crystal shards still littered the floor. It was this room that had replaced the plains of her mind, this room which was her world now.

It was at this thought that she paused, understanding dawning.

Skywalker and his family were not so limited in their knowledge, in their experience. They had lived their lives within the galaxy, and they knew many things she did not. That was why the Force had shown her a vision of her past, to remind her of who she was, and to show her that the Chosen One had an advantage she had not considered.

To defeat Skywalker, she would need to understand, and remove that advantage; she would have to gather more knowledge.

But how should she go about it? Her Master had taught her all that she now knew, and she didn't doubt that his wisdom extended far beyond the lessons he had given her. Yet, there was also a chance that her Master's Holocron, with its limited abilities, did not contain the information she needed, and even if it did, she was not certain which knowledge she lacked.

However, there was someone who had intimate knowledge of both the galaxy and the Skywalker family: The Chosen One's daughter. The Sith woman had seen inside her mind when she had torn through the barriers that existed there. Her only intention had been to cause pain as her Master had ordered, but a few images and thoughts had slipped beneath the woman's own shields. She had paid no attention to them at the time, believing them unimportant, but now those images resurfaced within her.

Yes, Skywalker's daughter would be able to provide the information she needed.

Rising to her feet, broken glass crushed beneath her boots, she turned and left her chambers, walking swiftly in the direction of the girl's cell.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was cold, the stone floor not offering any warmth, but Leia hardly noticed. Instead, she sat motionless her eyes closed, her legs crossed, her posture relaxed. She had been this way for hours, trying to meditate. She had hoped, even without the Force, that this would somehow give her some peace, but the grief she felt each time she thought of her father was still too raw and intense. If anything, meditating had only made things worse, because it brought back memories.

She remembered when she had been a little girl, how she had hated having to sit still for any longer than was absolutely necessary. It was a trait she had inherited from her father, and though she had usually been able to conceal it from her teachers, he had always known when she was too restless to meditate.

Her father had taken her to help him work on his star fighter then, teaching her "moving meditation," instead. Luke would come too, and they would work for hours, talking about anything and everything. By the time they were done Leia had always felt relaxed.

Or, sometimes her father would sit and meditate with her, guiding her deeply into the Force, showing her how to walk the paths found there. With him by her side, she had always felt much more centered, and as she had grown older, she had learned to love meditating and did it as often as she could, hoping to someday touch the Force the way her father was able to.

But now, every time she opened her eyes she kept expecting her father to be there, smiling at her, only to see her empty cell. It was a terrible reminder that her father wasn't there… and might never be again.

Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away. He wasn't gone yet, she reminded herself, and she would not mourn. She wasn't going to give up hope. She just wished that she could be there for her family. She had seen her mother's expression when their father had fallen, and she knew she would never forget it. And Luke, she could only imagine what her brother must be feeling…

Leia paused, her thoughts interrupted as a sound reached her ears…footsteps. She wondered briefly if it was Darris, or perhaps one of the other servants she had seen when she had been brought back to her cell, but as she listened she realized that the smooth, even cadence could only belong to one person: the Sith woman.

Leia tensed and rose to her feet, her hand automatically going to reach for the saber which usually hung at her side. A thousand questions flooded her mind. What could the Sith want? Had she decided to simply kill them, rather than allowing their father to be revived? Leia knew the only reason the Sith woman had agreed to Darris's plan in the first place was because she had been unable to fulfill Sidious's orders. What if now, she had changed her mind?

If that were the case, Leia wasn't going to simply give in. She doubted there was much she could do, but she if she were going to die, she would die as a Jedi, as a Skywalker.

A moment later, as though her thoughts had somehow been heard, the Sith woman stepped in front of Leia's cell, her black cloak seeming a mere extension of the darkened corridor in which she stood.

Leia raised her chin in response, her posture defiant, unconsciously echoing the stance she had seen her mother use when facing a difficult opponent in the senate. She met the Sith woman's gaze squarely. Sidious's servant didn't react, but instead simply stood there studying Leia intently, her blank expression unreadable.

"Have you come to kill me?" Leia asked when the silence remained unbroken.

The woman still did not answer.

"Are you here to boast, then? Is that it?" Leia continued. "You've come to gloat about your great victory over my father?" She kept her voice hard and even, but she could not help the slight waver that entered it when she spoke those last words. Yet, she pushed those emotions aside, and continued, determination edging her tone. "You may believe that you have won, but you haven't," she said fiercely. "Even if you defeat my family, there will be others. You will be stopped. The Sith will never rule the galaxy."

As she finished speaking, Leia braced herself. Surely the Sith woman would not react well to her captive's perceived insolence, and she remembered all too well the sensation of the woman tearing through the barriers in her mind. But instead of the wrath Leia had expected, the Sith woman simply remained silent, her black fathomless gaze boring into Leia's own.

"Why?"

Leia nearly jumped as the Sith woman finally spoke.

"Why?" she echoed in confusion, uncertain as to what the woman was asking.

"Why did you father sacrifice himself for your brother?"

Leia didn't answer immediately, caught completely off guard by the question. It wasn't something she would ever have expected the woman to ask. Was she trying to trick her in some way?

The Sith woman seemed to sense her hesitation.

"Your father should have conserved his strength to attack me," she continued. "If he had, and had defeated me, you and the rest of your family would have been spared. The boy should have been an acceptable loss. Yet, he chose to save him, forfeiting his own life in the process. Why?"

Confusion flooded Leia. She was still wary that the woman might be deceiving her somehow, but she finally answered, uncertainty reflected in her voice.

"My father saved him, because Luke is his son and he loved…" she stumbled slightly when she realized she had spoken in the past tense, "and he loves him," she corrected.

_There is still a chance,_ she reminded herself.

The Sith woman tilted her head in puzzlement, a slight frown marring her features.

"But love is weak," she answered, as though stating an indisputable fact.

This had to be some sort of trick, Leia thought, her bewilderment growing with each moment. The woman had to be baiting her somehow, had to be trying to lure her into some sort of trap.

The question seemed so simple on the surface, but it couldn't be… could it?

Hoping that perhaps she could find some sort of answer, she studied the woman before her. Her expression was still nearly blank, and something about the way she held herself brought to mind a predator. But as she stood there now, Leia couldn't help but be reminded of the younglings at the Temple. The confused expression she wore was identical to the ones Leia had seen from the children in the crèche, when the Masters were explaining something they didn't understand. Leia tried to see malice there, the hidden motives and cruelty she expected, but found none.

The Sith woman simply remained silent, as if waiting for an answer.

Leia was baffled. This didn't make sense. This woman was a Sith, the embodiment of the evil that existed within the galaxy.

Leia remembered the many stories her father and Obi-Wan had told her about them, and the suffering they had caused for so many in the galaxy, and for her own family. She remembered the sadness she had seen in Obi-Wan's eyes as he spoke about his Master's death, and the way her father's mechanical hand had clenched as he spoke about Count Dooku and the Sith disciple, Ventress. She remembered the terrible pain she had sensed from her father when he had explained his vision, and the battle he had fought with Sidious.

The Sith destroyed families, and reduced worlds to rubble without so much as a thought for the lives they shattered. They killed and betrayed without mercy, concerned only that their actions served to further their goals. And worse, they reveled in the agony they caused, gloried in their victim's grief.

Yet, in the Sith woman… she could see only her confusion, perhaps even curiosity.

The words Darris had spoken as he'd walked her to the throne room rose unbidden in Leia's mind: _"She could have been so much more, if only he had let her…" _

Leia hadn't understood what he'd meant at the time, but now, she couldn't help but wonder… What could she have been? And, could it be that there was still a chance for the Sith woman to become something else?

An idea rose in her mind, and Leia tried to dismiss it. The image of her father's death played again before her eyes. How could she try to help the one who had killed him? But, something in the depths of her being told her that if the Sith woman could change, then it might be her only chance to save her family.

Considering her answer carefully, her voice even, Leia finally responded to the Sith woman's earlier declaration.

"If love is weak," Leia asked, "Then why was my father able to defeat your Master?"

The woman didn't reply, but Leia could see that the question had affected her. Her frown had deepened, and her eyes glittered with something Leia couldn't recognize.

Without a word, the Sith woman turned, and stepped back into the shadows.

**TBC **

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(waves hand) You will review! (waves hand again) The submit review button on the lower left is the option you are looking for. Once you have reviewed, you can go about your business. Move along. ;)

Ani-maniac494


End file.
